Intertwined
by S.W-28
Summary: When Jacob disappeared for those few months no one knew where he was. But now someone's showed up that has those answers, answers that are sure to flip both the vampire world and the wolf packs upside down. PaulxO/C
1. Preface

**Preface**

They stood huddled together across the room. The only light pouring into the warehouse came from the smashed windows along the left wall; just enough to dimly light up the room but still enough to be able to clearly identify their features.

I sighed as I let my head rest against the cold stone wall. My wrists itched uncomfortably due to the rope that was tightly knotted around them.

"You know you didn't need to tie me up", I said eyeing the group of large boys.

They're voices hushed from whatever they were discussing to turn their gazes on me. Jacob glanced at me apologetically, while the others seemed revolted at the suggestion my release.

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut", Paul said frustrated.

I smiled, "you really should start to control that temper of yours. It could get you into a lot of trouble one of these days"

I noticed his jaw tighten; I was hitting a nerve, "if you don't stop it, I'll have to make you keep quiet"

"Paul she's just trying to upset you. Ignore her", Jacob tried to calm him.

"Jacob's right", Quil cut in, "just ignore her"

"I agree. Don't let me get to you, I'm sure you can control your temper", I said gazing at him intensely. Our eyes focused on each other.

All of a sudden their words weren't enough anymore and Paul started shaking uncontrollably.

"Paul don't!" Jacob tried to desperately calm him down. They didn't need Paul going on a rampage right now, they had more important things to take care of.

"Oooo, someone's getting angry", I continued to tease.

"That's it! She's had this coming for a while! It's time I pay you back for the number you did on my shoulder" Paul burst out no longer being able to control himself. His skin suddenly erupted into fur that covered every inch of his body, his nostrils flaring angrily as his eyes focused on me across the room.

Before anyone could stop him he had dashed across the room, his face stopping inches from mine, knowing that if he killed me his crime wouldn't sit easy with the others. He breathed heavily as he let out an angry growl through his clenched fangs.

"Paul, enough!" Jacob yelled as he ran over.

I didn't even flinch, I wasn't scared of him. Hardly anything scared me.

"Stay back Jacob", I said, my voice calm.

Paul's growl grew as he widened his mouth to reveal his gleaming sharp teeth.

**_Tell him I wish to talk to you alone_.** Paul's voice sounded in my head. Jacob was unaware of Paul's silent words. I was the only one in the room that could hear them.

"Jacob could you and Quil give us a minute?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not leaving the two of you alone. And you would be wise from refraining you're teasing in the future. You know damn well that Paul gets like this"

I tore my eyes from Pauls to face the two still human boys behind him.

"Please. I promise to stop the teasing. We just need a moment alone together and while you're out there, if the others get back could you keep them out as well. Paul will tell you when we're done"

Jacob hesitated for a while before glancing at Quil for his opinion. They shared a silent moment before Quil nodded his head and Jacob turned back to look at me one last time, "fine, but if things get out of hand it's-"

"All on me, I know", I cut in.

Jacob smiled wirily before leaving the warehouse with Quil, leaving the beast and me alone.

We stayed silent for a while as Paul tried to calm himself. I could see the anger in his eyes, but I knew that wasn't all. I saw the hurt.

I looked away, I didn't want to feel it.

_**It's time you answered my questions. **_

I stayed silent, refusing to look at him.

_**Look at me!**_

I turned my eyes to face him. I'd been doing so well holding in all the pain, but being alone with him like this...it scared me.I didn't feel as in control of myself when I was around him. I quickly pushed my self doubt to the back of my mind and turned my attention back to Paul.

"What if I don't think you can handle the answers?"

He looked at me warningly.

I sighed as I sat up straight. Motioning that I was willing to try and cooperate.

_**What are you?**_

"You know what I am", I said already getting annoyed.

_**No I don't. You have the eyes of a bloodsucker when you have those crazy kill thirsty fits, but the scent of a wolf; I don't understand how that's possible. I'll ask you again, what are you?**_

"I'm exactly how you've described me to be, I can't explain what I don't know"

His frustration quickly flashing across his face once more, my answer obviously not having been the one that he'd been looking for.

"I'm what connects your two worlds, I'm the link between the vampires and your kind""

_**Explain.**_

I sighed again. Sometimes I really wondered what was going on in that thick head of his, but even though, he was right. It was time for some answers, not just for him and everyone else...but for me too and the one person that had them, was on his way here. To Forks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I swiftly yanked my hoodie over my head as a few raindrops brushed my cheek. The weather here really was depressing and yet Forks was exactly the way I had expected it to be. I quickened my pace as I trod through puddles on the side walk. I hated the rain and wanted to get out of it as quickly as I could.

I glanced at a bus shelter across the road and decided it was good enough, darting my eyes from left to right before crossing the road. I sighed in relief when I finally made it out of the rain. It had been a tiring few days trying to get here. Why I came I wasn't sure myself. The moment I had heard _him_ describe it I knew I had to see it for myself.

I sat down on the bench provided for waiting bus passengers, allowing my legs rest. I hadn't slept in nearly three days and I was starting to feel the exhaustion overcoming me. I'd have to find a place to stay tonight, I hadn't really planned as far as accommodation when I had decided to come.

I looked up at the darkened sky, it was getting late. I forced myself to my feet once more, my breath sending small puffs of white into the cold air. It was early spring but the temperature was still cold.

Where to go? I paced a few steps down the sidewalk as I pondered which way to go when I spotted the sign. The rain had started coming down in a rush now, but I ignored it, letting it pour over me as I stood eyeing it.

_La Push._

I knew I shouldn't have, but curiosity always did seem to get the best of me, and so I found myself walking down the road that would lead me to the La Push that I had heard so much about a few months ago.

I was quite some way down the road when I stopped, my hoodie now soaked as it clung to my body.

_**We should start heading back, it's getting late.**_

I could hear an unfamiliar voice say into my head. I glanced around my surroundings trying to pin its source.

_**We'll meet back at Billy's.**_ Another spoke.

I smiled to myself. So it was true what _he_ had told me. There were quite a few here indeed. And then I smelt a scent. I spun my head in its direction to spot a large wolf jump out of a cluster of trees to my right. He was gone before I could even blink, but I had spotted his eyes dart to me in the second he was in view.

_**Crap, why didn't I sense her?**_ An unpleasantly angry voice found its way into my head.

_**What's wrong Paul?**_

My smile suddenly disappeared. I knew that voice, it was _him_. And I knew that if he found me here he wouldn't be too happy.

_**There was a girl I think she saw me.**_

_**Where?**_ Someone else asked worried.

I had to get out of here fast. I turned in the direction I'd come from and within seconds I was back by the sign that had lead me there, their voices no longer filling my head.

I took a deep breath, letting my pulse return to its normal steady pace before continuing down the side walk. I spotted the lights of a nearby police station, knowing that that was probably the best place to go ask for directions.

The rain still hadn't let up as I entered the small station. I spotted a counter in the far right corner, the only person in the room the officer that was sitting behind it. He looked up when he heard me enter.

"Can I help you?" he asked straightening up.

"Um...yeah, i was hoping that you could point me in the direction of the nearest motel", I didn't actually have the money to stay anywhere but I wasn't going to sleep on the streets either.

"You visiting?"

"You could say that. A friend lives in town"

He nodded as he got out a pad of paper and a pen, "I'll write down the address, it isn't far from here", he glanced up, "It's really pouring out there though and you look soaked-"

"I'm fine", I quickly reassured him, not wanting to talk to him for more than was necessary.

"Hey Michaels I'm done for the night, I'll see you tomorrow", another officer appeared from around the back.

"kay' sheriff, see you tomorrow and congrats again for your daughter"

The sheriff sighed, "Thanks and don't remind me", he suddenly looked at me, having noticed me for the first time.

"Here's the address, you just take a left when you leave the station and if you follow the road I'm sure you'll find it. It's pretty hard to miss", the officer behind the counter explained as he handed me the slip of paper he'd been writing on.

"Thanks"

"Where you off to this late at night?" the sheriff cut in before I could make my escape.

"Says she's here visiting a friend"

"Well thanks again", I said and walked towards the door before either of them could ask me anymore questions.

"Hey wait!"

I paused as the sheriff quickly caught up with me.

"The motel's not far but you're soaked as it is, I'll give you a ride"

"Really?" I asked hopeful, I was tired and would be glad not to have to walk any farther.

"Sure, I'm parked across the street"

"Thanks sheriff"

I followed him towards his car and we quickly hopped in to get away from the down pour that was still going on outside.

"By the way feel free to call me Charlie, I never really liked sheriff. It always makes me sound like I'm from some old western"

I smiled, "thanks Charlie, I really appreciate this"

He nodded his understanding, "how long you staying?"

"Not sure yet"

"You don't seem to be travelling with much. Where are your parents?"

I was hesitant for a while. How should I reply?

"My parents...are dead", I decided to stick to the truth instead of making up a lie. My mind had started getting a little hazy from the lack of sleep and I couldn't string my thoughts together as fast as I usually could.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I was really little. I don't remember it that well"

"It must have been hard growing up", he said sounding sympathetic.

I sighed, "It was okay, I got by", I turned to glanced out the window, looking for something to distract me.

After a moment of silence Charlie spoke again, "listen, how would you feel staying at my place? I'm sure you haven't got much money and I'd feel better knowing you weren't struggling to get by. We're friendly folk down here in Forks. Where is this friend you said you were visiting?"

"Um...I think he said he lived down near La Push"

"La Push? I've got a close friend who lives there, his son's a friend of my daughters", he explained.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yup, she's about your age actually"

"I couldn't intrude on your family", I quickly cut in. Although the offer was one I would have gladly taken, hanging with people wasn't really my style.

"Oh don't worry she's out of town on her honeymoon. I've got the house to myself. It gets kind of lonely not having my teenage daughter there"

"She's hitched? At her age?"

He sighed; obviously he wasn't all too happy about it.

"Well, in that case if it's really no bother..."

"Of course not! I could even drive you down to La Push tomorrow. I've been needing to catch up with Billy for a while and it's my day off tomorrow"

Billy? I'd heard that name before...

"You can stay in Bella's room, that's my daughter. It's a little messy; I don't think she cleaned it before she flew off to her honeymoon. She was in a bit of a rush"

"That's okay; I'm not the neatest person in the world either"

He laughed, "You sound like that's something to be proud of"

Maybe it wasn't that bad if I spent a night at his place. It would save me the hassle of having to skip out on the bill for the motel room. I'd find a place to stay tomorrow, but for now I couldn't really care less. My eyes kept un-focusing and I knew that the second I got to a room with a bed I'd be out like a log.

He turned down a side street and eventually pulled up in front of a house. The porch light was the only light that was on. It looked like a nice place, much nicer than any place I'd ever stayed at.

He turned off the motor and we hopped out of the car, sprinting for the door to get out of the rain as fast as we could.

He quickly unlocked it and let us in, turning on the lights.

"Okay, I'll give you the quick tour before you go off to bed. You look pretty beat, must have been a long trip"

You have no idea, I thought to myself as I nodded and smiled politely.

"Through here is the kitchen, living room and up this way", he said leading me up the set of stairs by the door, "the bathroom and finally, this will be your room. Mines right down the hall so if you need anything at all just let me know. Feel free to just garb something dry from her closet; I'm sure she won't mind. We'll sort out the rest tomorrow"

I thanked him and stepped into my room for the night, closing the door gently behind me. He was a nice guy, but why he was doing all this was beyond me.

I peeled off my wet clothes as I quickly shuffled through Bella's clothes to find something my size. I slipped on a pair of pj shorts and a big T-shirt.

I walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. My waist length hair falling freely where ever it wanted. I let my eyes wander around the room. It was cute. There was a desk at the far corner and a window that faced out towards a forest, other than that I couldn't make out much else in detail, it was hard trying to keep my eyes open.

I let my eyes close, willing sleep to overtake me. I deserved a well needed rest. I snuggled into the warm covers, her scent finding its way into my nostrils. It was a nice smell.

The sudden sound of a voice in my head surprised me. I froze. It was_ him._

_**You're here aren't you.**_ It wasn't a question.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stayed silent, not even allowing my mind any thought. The wind howled angrily against the far window, but I knew that it wasn't the only thing out there capable of making such a noise.

**_I know you can hear me, don't pretend you can't._**

I refused to give in. Maybe if I didn't reply for long enough he'd think I was asleep.

**_If you don't come out here right now you'll leave me no choice but to smash your window in. I know exactly where you are._** His voice was angry, which I knew it would be, but there was a hint of something else that I couldn't place my finger on.

**_If you're worried about someone getting hurt you can rest easy, I'm not here for that._** I answered back in my mind. This time making it so that he could hear it.

**_What are you doing here?_** His voice was unchanged.

**_Sleeping._**

**_I don't have the time or the patience for your humour. I meant here in Forks._**

**_I was going to see you tomorrow. Charlie said-_**

**_Don't you dare bring Charlie into this. _**His voice was suddenly furious. Now get out of that house before I have to make you.

I was surprised at his hostility. I mean I knew there'd be angery, but this wasn't what I had expected.

**_Why are you so angry? I only came to see what this place looked like. I haven't even done anything._**

**_But you will. I know you, you can't control it, now get out here!_**

I sighed before flinging back the covers. I knew he wasn't going to let this go and so I walked over to the window. I knew Charlie would think it weird if I just randomly had to leave the house in the middle of the night. I blinked once and was already on the grass below the window. Even if I was tired I still had my speed.

I glanced around and eventually let my eyes focus on one spot. I spotted a boy walking over to me, although he could hardly have been called a boy. His body made him look like he was well in his twenties although he was the same age as me. His only clothing was the pair of jeans that clung tightly against his legs, soaked from the rain. It had stopped pouring, only light drops now fell from the sky.

As he came into view I could spot his hair wetly plastered against his face. He had been in a hurry to get here.

"Alex", he acknowledged me.

"Jacob" I nodded my head in greeting.

He sighed, "This really wasn't smart of you"

"This house, it belongs to that girl right?"

His face let me know that I had guessed right. He had never told me her name, but his random outburst said as much. Plus I wasn't all too sure that that many teens got married at the age of eighteen in this town.

"They know now", he said quickly dodging the question.

"Know what?"

"I was talking to you in my other form; they would have heard my thoughts"

I understood what he meant. They would know what I was, well not everything. I hadn't told Jacob all there was to know about me. I had met him a few months ago. He'd been running for days, maybe even weeks. I found him lying in a forest up north in the outskirts of Pennsylvania. He'd collapsed from exhaustion and lack of food. I'd been surprised at first to see a werewolf, don't get me wrong I knew what they were. I'd seen quite a few in my lifetime, it was just that they didn't usually come into the territory up there and there was a reason for that. A very good one.

"Does Arthos know you're here?" he asked suddenly worried.

I nodded my head, "he gave me permission. I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't allowed"

"Why did he let you?"

"Why are you always like this? You always act like there's some alternative motive behind everything he does"

"There usually is", he said distracted.

"He's a good person-"

"He isn't a person anymore, just a walking corpse", Jacob cut in frustrated.

I was starting to get annoyed. I didn't like it when he talked badly of Arthos . He'd been the one that had taken me in after all. When I was about five I found myself stumbling into his territory. I couldn't remember where my family was or where I'd come from, the first thing I remember was waking up in someone's arms, walking through a dampened forest. I eventually learned his name was Arthos . We got really close, he was like an older brother to me and eventually he become my new family, although there were quite a number more members that it had gained over the years. I learned everything there was to know about vampires and werewolves from him. He had his own coven and a big one at that. It was also there that I learned what I really was.

"Is that why you're here, to insult Arthos?"

He sighed, finally calming down, "no. I'm sorry", he hung his head.

I relaxed a little too. It had been almost two months since Jacob had left and returned to Forks. He should have been thankful that Arthos had taken him in for the few months he was with us, even though Jacob despised thinking about it. He hated almost every minute of it, staying with his enemies was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do, but he had stayed for me.

"It's good to see you again", I smiled.

He looked up from where he was starring at the floor, "yeah", he smiled, "you too"

After we talked for a little longer it was time for him to leave. He'd said the others would be worried. We promised to meet the next day after he explained a few things to the rest of the pack. He'd done his best not thinking of me at all after he got back as to keep my identity hidden. I spent the last few moments before I drifted off to sleep wondering what they would think.

I got little less than three hours sleep, but I was revived as good as new. If I didn't exhaust myself as much as I had getting here, running all the way could get pretty tiring, I could refrain from sleeping for the next five nights.

I headed down into the kitchen after I put on my now dry clothes from the night before, to find Charlie reading the paper at the table.

"Morning", I said awkwardly.

"Oh, morning", he said surprised, not having heard me come in, "good sleep?" he asked brightly.

"Yeah. Great, thanks"

"Want breakfast? You'll have to excuse my lack of cooking. I never was that good at it, Bella usually does the cooking", he confessed shyly.

"No problem, cereal is fine", I assured him. I didn't really need to eat much, I could go for a good while without eating before I got hungry, but I knew he'd think that was weird and so felt inclined to act as if I did this every morning, I know normal people did.

"The bowls are in the bottom shelf and the cereal in the top right. After you're done we can go down to La Push. I've already called Billy to let him know we're coming"

I nodded my head in understanding as I went to reach for the cereal.

"By the way, I hope you don't mind me asking", he paused.

"Go ahead", I said fishing out the bowl.

"Who's the friend you're visiting?" he asked folding his paper.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I mean, it couldn't mean anything if I did, but then Jacob might not feel comfortable about Charlie knowing I knew him. What to say? I quickly scrambled my brain. I could use one of the names from the other members in the pack he'd told me about, although that could cause problems too. Jacob had told me about them, but if he was allowed to was a whole other thing, and I couldn't just make up one because Charlie seemed pretty familiar with La Push.

"Um...he's-"

The sudden ringing of the phone saved me.

"Hold on, sorry", Charlie said hurrying to the phone, "hello?"

I eased into a chair and filled my bowl with cereal. That was lucky, but I'd have to think of something to say, he didn't look like the type to just drop something.

A few minutes later he walked back into the kitchen, a sullen look on his face.

"Listen I just got a call to go take care of something so I'm afraid I won't be able to drive you"

"It's okay", I said between bites, "I can find my way"

He smiled, happy I understood, "I'll head down to La Push as soon as I get it taken care of"

I nodded as I gulped down the last bit of milk in the bowl.

"You can use my daughters truck if you like, it's quite a bits walk-"

"I'll be fine; I need to stretch my legs a bit anyways. But thanks for the offer though"

"I'll see you down there then", he nodded as he left the room.

Fifteen minutes later I found myself in front of the same sign I'd stood at the night before.

_La Push._

There was a strange feeling I got every time I heard it.

I headed down the road. I could have sped to the end, it would have taken me a minute of two to get there but I wanted to enjoy the walk. Taking in as much as I could of what Jacob had described it to be.

Eventually I spotted the trees open up ahead, clearing the view to reveal a house. I was about to walk up to the porch when I suddenly heard a burst of laughter coming from behind the house. I headed towards the noise, approaching a garage I spotted three large boys. One was lounging on a dirty old couch reading something while the other two seemed to be arguing over something.

"Paul don't be such a dick! Give it back!" one of the two hissed.

"aww, come on Quil don't be such a baby", the other teased.

I approached them wirily at first. They hadn't noticed me yet and I didn't want to startle them, where was Jacob? I let my eyes search the surroundings but he wasn't anywhere in view. We had planned to meet here last night so I was pretty sure he'd show up sooner or later.

The guy named Paul suddenly threw something back at the other boy and sprinted away.

"I'm ditching, you guys are boring"

He hadn't noticed me and I'd miscalculated his speed, causing him to run straight into me.

"Ow, watch it!" I yelled as I stummbled off balance.

"You watch it! You were in my way idiot!" he spat back angrily.

I glared at him. What was his problem? He was the one that ran into me!

I could see his breath catch in his throat as he met my eyes.

"Wow", he breathed. My eyes had that effect on people, their blue an unnaturally moonish blue.

I let my leg stretch out kicking him in the shins. He flinched slightly but I knew it hadn't fazed him.

"What the hell was that for!" he said composing himself from his moment of awe.

"For running into me you big oaf!" I quickly got back on my feet. Dusting off the dirt that had stained my clothes.

"Oaf? That's rich coming from a twit like you!" he suddenly smelled the air slightly, "you're a wolf?" he suddenly said surprised.

"Why haven't I seen you here before?" he said taking a step closer.

"I travel", I replied blankly.

He froze when he was a step away from me and suddenly tensed up. He let out a low growl.

"Why do you smell like a-"

"Paul!" I turned my head to spot Jacob running over. The other two boys had heard our dispute and had walked over as well.

"Jacob", I said happily, ignoring Pauls stares of confusion.

"You know her?" one of the two boys asked as we all stood together.

"What the hell are you?" Paul demanded shacking slightly.

"Paul calm down let me explain. This is Alexandra, she's the one I was telling you about last night", Jacob explained.

"It's disgusting, she's got a blood suckers scent all over her", Paul spat at me.

"And you're not much different if not more disgusting", I spat right back.

"Guys calm down", Jacob pleaded.

"I don't need to calm down!" Paul erupted, eyes blazing with rage. He obviously wasn't taking things too well. I'd heard plenty about this guy, the guy with the temper.

All of a sudden he had changed, his skin bursting apart revealing fur. It spread so quick there was hardly time to see the change and before I knew it he was a wolf. His height almost twice as mine loomed over me. I recognised him as the wolf I had spotted the first time I'd tried to come down here, the one that had jumped out of the bushes.

**_She's a stranger, we have no need for her here. _**I heard his thoughts.

"You don't stand a chance against me alone", I said out loud.

"Alex, don't provoke him", Jacob cut in.

Paul narrowed his eyes at me, still glaring.

**_You have no idea what I want to do to you right now. _**He gritted his teeth growling. Unaware that I could hear everything he was thinking right now.

"Paul!" Jacob burst out shocked, "what the hell are you doing!"

The two boys just stood expressionless, not knowing what to do.

I smiled back at him. That seemed to make him even angrier.

"Paul! We've talked about this, just wait!" Jacob continued trying to calm his friend.

**_You're mine._**

And in the next split second I'd dashed into the trees, Paul following close behind me. Snapping randomly at the air behind me, only missing by a few inches. I picked up speed, allowing the gap between us to grow.

Moments later we raced out of the set of trees to appear on a beach. Planting our feet in the sand we faced each other.

**_You done running?_** Paul said sounding confident in his victory.

"I'm not planning on losing" I said with just as much confidence.

He smiled, his teeth, well more like fangs, gleamed brightly. He was trying to intimidate me.

**_Without you turning into your wolf form you'll be easy as pie._**

I smirked back at his ignorance, "Let's do this wolf boy".

A/N-

So hope you guys liked the second chapter! I'll try to get another one up today if not tomorrow. Please review, speak your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Let's do this wolf boy"

And we were off, dashing towards each other instantly. I quickly dodged Paul's fangs as he lunged for me and jumped around to his side, hitting him in the stomach with a kick. He spun his tail around angrily, narrowly missing my head.

I made a lunge for his neck, readying myself. He titled his head and I saw the opening I'd been waiting for.

**_Stop!_**

We both froze, each daring the other to make a move. But we made none. Moments later a wolf emerged hastily from the forest. His tone was different than all the rest, it was more authoritative and I felt inclined to obey. I dashed my eyes back to Paul and noticed he felt the same.

**_Paul I'm very disappointed in you._**

I spotted Paul hang his head.

**_We'll discuss your punishment later, for now just head back._**

Without another word Paul dashed back into the patch of trees we'd emerged from a few minutes before. The wolf unfamiliar to me must have been the pack leader, I couldn't see why Paul would obey him otherwise.

I stood eyeing the new beast curiously.

He glanced at me a while longer before heading towards the direction Paul had left in. Leaving me standing alone on the beach.

Great I was already in trouble, I sighed. But Paul had been lucky that wolf had interrupted us. I was afraid to think of what might have happened if he hadn't. I had been so close to losing it and I hated that. That feeling like I could't control myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts, I was still alone. After a moment I decided the only thing I could do was head back towards the house. I arrived at the back of the house to find that more had joined the three boys that had been left behind when me and Paul had run off.

I spotted Jacob first as he ran over to me.

"You okay?"

I nodded my head without a word. I had almost killed his comrade and he was worried about my well being. He had a way of making me feel worse without knowing it.

"I'm sorry", I said in almost a whisper.

He stood silently for a while, "I'm glad Sam made it in time", and motioned for me to follow him towards the group of large boys.

"Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Sam and **Paul**", Jacob said his name harshly, "this is Alex and Alex this is the pack"

We exchanged silent hellos.

"I still don't understand why we have to let her stay, we're not obliged-", Paul began but was cut off.

"Paul enough", the one named Sam said warningly. I recognised his voice to be that of the wolf in the forest that had interrupted us.

"Okay, why don't we all go have a seat inside the house. Billy's anxious to have a word, he's expecting a visitor later on so he wants to do this fast", Sam explained.

No one objected as they all filed into the small house, me trailing behind with Jacob. We hardly fit into the living room. Jacob offered me a seat next to him and I took it. No one else seemed to want to be too close to me.

I let my eyes search the small room, it seemed cosy. I found myself thinking it smelt like Jacob, that caused me to smile myself. The house felt nice and warm just like what I always felt when I was with him.

Everyone fell silent as a man slowly entered the room in a wheelchair chair.

His eyes rested on me, "you must be Alex", he smiled kindly. I couldn't tell if his smile was sincere or not but I smiled back politely anyways.

"Jacob did a very good job keeping this from us, and he probably had his reasons but I'm sure you'll understand that keeping anything from his own pack can have its consequences. We're built on trust and trust can be a thing easily broken", he didn't move his eyes from mine. I was suddenly aware of everyones eyes on me.

For some reason I felt inclined to justify his actions. They could judge me all they wanted to but Jacob had done nothing wrong. "It's not his fault, he was made to promise he wouldn't and I apologise that it's causing you to question him but it shouldn't. His loyalty is something I admire, I'm sure he didn't mean to deceive you it's just back where I come from breaking a promise can...", I looked for the right word, "can have consequences"

Billy watched me intently.

"I don't doubt my son", he said quickly as if to reassure Jacob he was still on his side.

"The one that we're doubting is you", Paul cut in from across the room. It seemed like he had chosen to stand the furthest from me that he could.

I flashed him a sharp look. He flashed one back.

"Paul you're not in any situation to be making judgement calls, you're in enough trouble as it is", Sam looked at him warningly.

Paul sat back in a slump angrily.

"So why are you here?" the boy named Quil asked. The others starred at him surprised. He was the first of any of them that had spoken to me.

I blinked at him, surprised myself, "well, um...I was just passing through I guess"

I felt someones eyes on me, I turned to find it was Paul. I could tell that he was thinking that that wasn't all there was to it.

"Bloodsucker".

I froze as the words that left his mouth.

"Why do you smell like one?"

Everyone watched me silently, waiting for an answer. I turned to glance at Jacob for help. I saw him open his mouth in reply but we were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up.

There was a small moment of pause before Billy spoke, "I'm sure there's much more for you to tell us but we've run out of time, Charlie's here"

Charlie, it'd totally forgotten about him.

"We'll have to continue this another time"

Most got up to leave but Sam stopped me and Jacob by the door.

"I understand you're staying at the Swan's residence. I think it would be safer if you stayed in La Push during your visit"

I eyed Jacob confused. Why would they want me to stay with them? I could tell none of them were comfortable with me being around.

Sam could tell from my expression that I wasn't too taken by the idea, "we don't know what you're capable of and we'd prefer it if we could keep an eye on you"

They didn't trust me. I knew it wouldn't be that easy but it still hurt, "I understand"

I felt Jacob relax next to me with a sigh, obviously not having thought I'd give in that easily.

"Good, you'll be staying with one of the pack members", Sam explained.

I looked at Jacob, eyeing him suspiciously. "It's not that I wouldn't have liked for you to stay here, but all the rooms are taken with Billy and me as it is", he tried to explain.

I looked back at Sam, "if I'm not staying here then with who-"

I froze as I spotted the two males exchange a worried look.

"What?"

A moment later Paul came barging out of a room near the back, Billy had pulled him aside after everyone had left.

"Hell no!" he screamed as he pushed past us. I almost lost my balance, but managed to steady myself on the door frame as Paul stormed out of the house.

I followed his retreating back until I couldn't see it anymore before turning back to face Sam and Jacob.

"Sam you better go after him", Billy said as he wheeled towards us.

Sam nodded before running out the door after Paul.

Then it hit me, my blood suddenly froze over, "you can't mean-"

"Alex it's just for a little while", Jacob pleaded.

"I'd rather die!" I spat back as I realised who my new roommate would be.

"Alex it's part of his punishment and it would do the both of you good. You both need to learn to control your tempers", Billy explained.

"Both our tempers?" I burst out, "I'm not the one with the temper problem it'ss him!", I pointed in the direction Paul had left.

"You don't have much of a choice. These are our grounds and you are a guest", Billy interjected, "as long as you're here you must abide by our rules"

I opened my mouth to complain but Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder to silence me. I looked at him in disbelief. I didn't have to do as he said! I could handle them all!

"Alex", Jacob warned as if reading my thoughts. He had learnt a lot about me from the few months he had stayed with me.

I sighed, "Whatever". Things were defiantly not going the way I thought they would be.

After Sam and Paul still hadn't returned ten minutes later, Billy suggested that I head back first.

"Head back to Charlie's place", he said shoving us put the back door, "I'll bring up that you're visiting Paul and you're planning to stay here"

I nodded obediently before heading out in the same direction Paul had sprinted a few minutes earlier, Jacob by my side.

"You sure you okay with this?"

"Yeah", I said as realistically as I could. He didn't actually think I was serious? I wasn't going to give in that easily. It would have to be the end of the world before I stayed at Paul's place!

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then right?"

I turned to look at him, he looked worried. I relaxed a little, "yes, I'll see you tomorrow". His smile quickly returned, "good, well got to run", and he was off back towards the house. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk back along the main road, I might risk Charlie catching me and that just meant more questions, which I was really not in the mood for right now.

I sprinted through the forest and within minutes I was back at Charlie's place. I sighed, I didn't have a key. Me and Charlie had meant to come back together. I risked a glance at the sky and was met with grey dark clouds. Great, it looked like it was going to rain again soon.

I heard a car approach and turned to see who it was, Charlie couldn't be back already. The moment I did I regretted ever doing so. The car pulled up near the curb, Paul flashing me and angry glare.

I rolled my eyes as I approached his car; I was there in the blink of an eye. He jumped back surprised when my face appeared next to his out of nowhere.

"Jesus!" he cursed.

"Aw the big bad wolf scared of a little thing like me?" I teased.

I spotted his hands tighten around the steering wheel, obviously trying to keep his cool. For how long that would work I didn't know.

"I'm not scared of you, you just surprised me", he said through gritted teeth. Then his expression changed, "How'd you do that?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. More so to cover up my mistake than actually caring for an answer. I had to watch myself if I didn't want him finding out what I really was.

"Hey I don't want to be here I don't have a choice", he spat back just as annoyed, momentarily forgetting my inhuman speed.

"That still hasn't answered my question", I prompted.

He rolled his eyes, "listen if we're going to try and make this work-"

"Who said I ever wanted it to work!"

He sighed, "Fine. Sam told me to come get you"

"Why? I think I can manage pretty well on my own. I don't need some bad tempered babysitter to take care of me"

"listen I hate this as much as you do, but Sam said you'd have to start getting used to it if you want to stay here"

I stayed silent.

"So lets go", he pushed open the passenger side door.

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Charlie isn't back yet and I don't have keys to get in"

"And that's my problem why?" he questioned impatiently.

"Because I can't come back with you until I tell him that I'm leaving"

He rested his head against the back of his car seat, "you are so infuriating" he whispered to himself.

I ignored him as I walked back over to the front door to Charlie's, sitting down on the little step that led to the door.

A few moments later it started raining, Paul made no move from his car to offer me shelter and that was fine by me. I could tell we were going to get along splendidly. I wasn't actually going to tell Charlie I was leaving; I figured a few more nights here couldn't hurt. But what Paul didn't know couldn't hurt him right? I gazed over at him wondering how long it would take for him to get sick of waiting and leave.

I spotted car lights coming down the street. Standing up I noticed it was Charlie as he pulled into the drive way. He cut his engine and jumped out.

"Alex? What on earth are you doing standing in the rain? You're drenched!" he said fiddling with his keys to open the door.

"Sorry"

"Hurry up and get in, we'll dry off while we have a little talk"

A talk, about what? I thought. He got a towel for both of us and we sat down in the kitchen.

"So, I hear Paul's the friend you're visiting"

I nodded my head.

"I didn't know he had a friend that far out of town, but then again I don't know him that well myself", Charlie continued. Where had Billy told him I'd come from?

"Billy also filled me in on how you'll be staying with him-"

"What?" I cut in, not meaning to sound as surprised as I did.

He looked alarmed at first, "you're not staying with him?" he asked worried.

I quickly composed myself, "oh no, I mean yes, I am", I assured him.

Billy. He was no fool; he'd been smart to tell Charlie. He probably knew I wasn't going to give in that easily and I knew I had Jacob to thank for that.

"Yeah, well it was nice of you to let me stay here last night", I thanked him.

"No problem at all. Anytime you feel like coming back for a visit feel free, although I'm mostly down at the station"

I nodded my head in understanding, "well um, Paul's out waiting for me so..."

"He's here? Oh, he should have come in"

"Oh no need, he's in a hurry. Got some plans with his guy friends or something", I explained not wanting for Charlie to invite him in.

"Oh okay, well um...I guess this is goodbye then for now", Charlie said holding out his hand, "it was nice to meet you, and if there's ever anything you need-"

"I'll be sure to ask", I said taking his hand, "thanks again"

"Not a problem", he said walking me to the door.

I waved as I dashed into the rain towards Paul's car. I was glad to see he was still there. I didn't want to have to walk all the way back to La Push in this weather. I quickly hopped into the passenger seat with a final wave in Charlie's direction. Paul didn't say a word as he started up the engine and drove off. We rode in silence, eventually pulling up to a small house farther down the road from Jacobs. The lights were out.

"No one home?" I asked sussing out the place.

"I live alone"

I froze, "what?"

A wicked smile found its way across his face, "why is that a problem?"

"No" I said a little too quickly.

He cut the engine and we both ran for the door. He quickly opened the door with a set of keys he found under the door mat.

"Real safe place to keep a pair of keys", I observed.

"No one's way out here, and plus if anyone did break in I could always follow their scent to track them down"

He shut the door behind him and didn't bother turning on the lights.

"You always walk around in the dark?"

"I haven't had time to pay the bills"

I bit my lips to hold myself back from saying anything insulting; if this was going to happen it would be easier if we talked as little as possible.

"So where's my room?" I asked taking off my soaked jumper, the only thing I had on underneath was a drenched singlet.

"You're bed is over there", he pointed towards the couch without looking at me.

"You're making me sleep on the couch?" I said in disbelief, "a gentlemen would-"

"none of those around here", he said walking down a narrow hallway. He yelled back, "The bathroom's down here on the right, the other room's mine". He said nothing more as I heard the sound of a shower turn on. Good to see he'd managed to pay the water bill at least.

I flung myself down on the couch, not caring if I got it wet. It had gotten dark outside, the day was already over.

A few minutes later I heard the sound of the shower stop. I watched as Paul returned, this time no longer in his soaked clothes but a pair of boxer shorts. I quickly averted my eyes before he caught me staring; I felt my cheeks flush a light pink. I was glad the light hadn't worked, and found it strange that I cared.

"The shower's free if you need it", he said flinging me a towel, "I left a T-Shirt in there for you, in case you didn't want to stay in those drenched clothes.

I didn't think he had a nice side.

"if you catch a cold you can be sure as hell that I'm not going to take care of you", he continued.

Never mind, I knew it was too good to be true.

He disappeared into his room as I headed for the shower. That was the last conversation we had that night.

After the shower I pulled on the dry shirt and headed back to the couch, glancing down at it for a moment before slumping into it. I still couldn't believe that he was making me sleep on the couch. It was uncomfortable and spelt weird, but even so I found myself drifting off before long.

All of a sudden a dream hit me. Everything went bright red before easing into a whitish colour. I was standing in a garden, a garden I knew well. It was the one back home in Pennsylvania that we had behind the castle. It made me realise how much I already missed it. I'd never really been away from home before. I mean sure I went out sometimes on errands for Arthos, but I'd never really been anywhere by myself and it was starting to get to me, I missed the company. Everything was new and different, and Paul wasn't exactly making me feel at home. Then I spotted him, he emerged from behind a tree. His dark brown hair tied back neatly into a pony tail that trailed down his back.

He smiled brightly at me, his eyes the same deep brown as always.

"Alexandra, how I've missed you", he held his arms open to me and I gladly obliged to go and embrace him.

"How do you fare?" he asked softly.

"Everything's so different here, I miss you dreadfully", I admitted.

He chuckled quietly, "it's only been a few days and you're already home sick?"

I nodded my head into his chest.

"Ah my poor child what will we do with you?" he gently stroked my head.

"How is Jacob?"

I looked up at him, "he's okay"

Arthos glanced at me worried, "you are angry about something"

Nothing slipped past Arthos; he always seemed to be able to read me.

"It's just this Paul guy I'm staying with", I let out.

"Paul? Is this Paul not treating my little treasure right?"

"He's nothing I can't handle"

He smiled back at me, "that's my girl", he said as he pulled away from our embrace. His face suddenly turning serious.

"Now, the reason why I-", but he paused when I my vision started blurring.

"Dear me, it seems like we're being interrupted", Arthos said a little annoyed, "we will continue this another night", and all of a sudden everything flashed red.

I gasped as my eyes sprung open. My face inches from Paul's.

"Ahh!" I screamed surprised.

"Hey, hey calm down!" he whispered gently, "it's okay"

I stopped screaming as I pushed him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"I was only trying to help! You were screaming in you sleep, it freaked the hell out of me!" he yelled back.

"I was?" I said suddenly feeling a little bad, "sorry"

He managed to calm down, "a-are you okay now? You were burning up a bit too", he said approaching me again slowly, this time stopping a good face distance away.

I touched my hand to my forehead, it was a little warm, "sorry this happens sometimes"

He said nothing as he waited for me to continue. I sighed, "I get these vision dreams sometimes and they have a...a bit of an effect on me. I don't know what I'm doing while I have them"

"Vision dreams?"

"Ar-", I quickly stopped myself from speaking his name, from saying anything in fact. It was against the rules to speak his name to strangers that didn't belong in his coven. He was really old fashioned, I guess it couldn't be helped because he was from the Middle Ages, but he didn't look a day over thirty.

"Um...it's nothing sorry I'll try not to do it again"

But I could see he wasn't going to let it go easily, why hadn't I just said it was a nightmare?

"I'm not moving until you tell me"

"Its-", I sighed frustrated, "I can't tell you. It was a dream Paul, I'm just a bit shaken up that's all"

"I'm aware there are things you can't say, Jacob explained that. So just tell me what you can", he didn't move and I could tell he wouldn't until I gave him some answers.

"Someone I know, you could say he has the power to travel through dreams. He can sort of talk to you through them. God", I let my head fall back onto the couch, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, Jacob doesn't even know about this"

"The man you know, he was talking to you? About what?"

"I don't know you woke me up before he had time to tell me"

"What else?" he could tell from my voice that I was trying not to tell him something.

"Well, it's not just talking that he can do. The things you feel in your dreams, he can make them happen"

"What do you mean happen?"

"Let's say if I were to lose an arm in my dream, in reality...well I would too", I kept my eyes on him. Watching him as he sat processing what I had just told him. After a moment he grabbed my wrist and yanked me off the couch, "come with me"

"Wait why?" I said confused. Panic jolted itself in my stomach. What had I done? Why had I told him all that? When I refused to move he slipped his arms under my legs and picked me up. I wasn't wearing any pants due to the fact that mine were still wet and so ended up sleeping with nothing but the T-Shirt he'd loan me. His arms brushed against my bare thighs and it made my heart skip in beats I didn't want it to.

"What are you doing?" I protested as I hit my fists against his chest. His skin almost burning me as he held me tightly to his body.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"I'll drop you if you keep struggling", he hissed.

"I can walk fine on my own! Put me down!"

"You think I'm stupid? You'll most likely run away!" he spat back.

"Where are you taking me?" I continued to scream frantically.

"To see Billy".

**A/N - sorry it took a while to update but hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Paul stepped out onto the front porch pausing with me in his arms. We both noticed the down pour still going on outside.

"You are not dragging me through that! Put me down!" I still resisted, "why are we seeing Billy anyways? Can't this wait until the morning?"

He seemed to mull it over, "I guess..." he sounded hesitant, "but this is something the others should know. Why doesn't Jacob know about this?"

I said nothing as I kept my eyes from meeting his.

He watched me awhile before answering, "Alright we'll go in the morning".

I felt relief wash over me. This would give me time to think of something. No matter what I couldn't let more people find out about this. I suddenly realised that he was still holding me in his arms, heat flared itself across my cheeks, "Great, but um...do you think you could put me down now?"

He seemed to not have realised the position we were in but the moment I pointed it out he released me from his arms, dropping me to the floor.

"Ow!"

"Oh jeez sorry!" he quickly bent down next to me, "I just-I was just..."

"Are you completely insane?" I yelled at him.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" he fumed back.

"Well I refuse to accept that apology! You dropped me!" I glared at him, "on the fricken' floor!", I pointed out.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Help me up you oaf!"

"Fine", he held out a hand for me to take. I slipped my hand in his, allowing him to help me up. Suddenly my stomach felt a little flutter. He seemed to notice something change in my expression because he asked, "you okay?"

I didn't know what the feeling was, my heart felt like it was beating faster but I didn't understand why, "no of course not! My ass is killing me!" I retorted.

"You are so unreasonable! I helped you up and said I was sorry what more do you want!" he yanked his hand away from mine.

"I don't know! To be away from you!"

"Fine! Me too! I never wanted any of this to begin with!"

"Fine!" I yelled back stubbornly.

"We're going to Billy's the second this downpour stops!" he snapped as he stomped back inside, leaving me alone on the porch.

I sighed, was fighting all we could ever do? I slowly walked back inside, wishing I didn't have to but I didn't really want to walk out through the rain. I glanced down the hall towards Paul's room. His door was closed. Fine maybe I had been a little unreasonable but whatever it was that I'd felt when he touched me frustrated me.

The next day I was shook awake abruptly.

"What gives?" I said annoyed.

"The rain's stopped get dressed we're going to Billy's", Paul said as he stormed off towards the kitchen.

I sighed getting up as I slipped on my dry pants. I couldn't be bothered to change out of Paul's shirt so just left it on. He came back out, not even asking me if I was ready and walked out the front door. I quickly followed him having no problem keeping up with him even though I could tell he was trying to walk faster.

"So it's the silent treatment now?" I asked, giving him a sidewards glance. I smiled when he didn't reply, "you are so immature"

He still said nothing. I had to hand it to him, he was doing a good job controlling his temper, but I still noticed his hands clench into fists. I decided not to provoke him further; I didn't want to fight with him this early in the morning. He finally came to a stop around the back of Billy's, by the garage.

"Jacob will take you to him", was the last thing he said before he walked off. Wow he was really angry. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I entered the garage, I spotted Quil.

"Hey", I said grabbing his attention.

He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey, Jacob will be back in a minute. He and Embry went off to get a part for the bike", he said nodding his head in the direction of a black motorcycle across the room.

"That's cool", I said taking a seat next to him as he made room for me.

He closed his book to stare at me, "you don't smell bad"

I looked at him confused.

"Well-I mean...sorry it sounds weird. I mean I can smell the scent of a blood sucker on you, but for some reason I don't hate it. You smell like one of us. Why is that?"

I looked at him amused, "thanks I guess". But inside I was hating the fact that it was so noticeable. Hoping that the scent wouldn't reveal what I really was.

His eyes widened as he realised what he had just said, "sorry, I think I should stop talking now"

We sat in silence for a while. It felt awkward, until Quil spoke again.

"How are things with Paul?"

I just rolled my eyes.

"That bad huh?" he said amused.

"It's only been one night and I'm already sick of him. Is he always such a jerk?"

"Most of the time" he laughed.

We ended up talking for a while, and by the end of it things didn't seem all that awkward with Quil anymore. I didn't know how much time had passed before Jacob returned with Embry. I was laughing at something Quil said when they entered.

"Hey guys!" Embry greeted.

"Nice to see you're getting along", Jacob said putting down a bag next to the bike, the slight sound of metal clanking.

"Why are you here? I'm guessing it's not a friendly visit?" Jacob said walking over to me.

I shook my head, "Paul wants me to see Billy", I admitted shamefully.

Jacob sighed, "He wants you to see Billy? Why? You guys have a fight?"

I nodded my head again.

"Why does he want you to talk to Billy about a fight you had?" Quil cut in.

"It's nothing important", I quickly assured him.

"It doesn't look like that to me. Paul wouldn't want you to see Billy if it wasn't", Embry countered.

I looked at Jacob for help.

"If she says it's nothing, then it's nothing guys"

They didn't look convinced but dropped the subject.

"Where is Paul anyways?" Embry asked.

"I think he's probably cooling off, if what Alex is saying is true and they had a fight. He'd be pissed, probably went to the cliff", Quil answered.

"Well anyways Billy isn't here right now", Jacob informed me.

"Where is he?"

"Went into town for some reason, said he'll be back tonight"

"He's gone that long?", I sounded a bit too happy about it.

Jacob smiled, "I thought you'd be happy he wasn't here. Anyways if it was just about some dumb fight I don't see why you'd have to talk to him"

"Unless that's not the whole reason Paul wanted you to talk to him." Embry cut in. He watched my face for some sort of reaction but I gave him none.

"Embry just drop it", Jacob glared at him.

An awkward silence fell over us, eventually Quil spoke up again, "So what do you want to do? We've got the whole day"

"I don't, I've got to finish the bike", Jacob said annoyed.

"Why do you have to?" I asked.

"Paul's paying me and I promised I'd have it finished for him by Friday. That gives me two days left to finish it"

"It's Paul's?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, he doesn't really like cars", Jacob explained.

"Then why does he have one?"

"Because it's the only thing his dad left behind for him. He couldn't really afford anything new until now, he's been saving up", Embry sounded annoyed about the conversation, aby anything to do with me in fact. I realised it wouldn't be as easy to win him over as it was with Quil.

"Well then", Quil clapped his hands together as he got up, "guess it's just Alex, me and Embry. What do you guys feel like doing?"

"I don't know. What do you guys do around here for fun?" I asked.

Embry and Quil exchanged a thoughtful look.

"You guys are not taking her cliff diving. It's freezing outside", Jacob demanded before the two could suggest it.

"She's one of us, she should be fine", Quil prompted.

"It's fine", I assured Jacob.

And so fifteen minutes later Quil, an annoyed Embry and I found ourselves out by the cliff. Well, it technically wasn't just us. When we arrived there was already a figure sitting out near the cliff's edge. I knew who it was before even having to look.

"Hey Paul!" Embry called out as he ran over, glad to get away from me. He snapped his head around at us approaching. His eyes widened as he spotted me.

"What are you doing here?" he said getting up and walking over to me.

"Billy wasn't there so the boys decided to show me what they do around here for fun", I explained, "So you're talking to me again?"

He looked angry, "you don't need to show her around", Paul snapped at the two boys.

"I wasn't in on the tour guide, I just got dragged along", Embry said taking Paul's side.

I glared at Embry. "They can if they want to, it's not your decision to make" I spat back at Paul.

Paul snapped his head back to me, "really? Then what are you because we're all pretty curious. You smell like a bloodsucker and you won't say why but you have the scent of a werewolf too, so spill it already cause I'm getting tired of all these secrets you seem to have"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about". This conversation had taken a turn for the worst pretty quickly.

"Ha! You don't know or you won't tell us?"

I snapped a sharp look at him.

"Come on guys, don't do this now", Quil cut in, "Can't we just get along?"

"No!" Paul shouted as he grabbed my arm, "you're going back to Billy's. There's no need for you to associate yourself with us, you're not one of us!"

"Paul!" Quil said horrified, "that was harsh! Stop being such a dick!"

Paul ignored him as he dragged me back the way we came.

"What is your problem?" I said trying to yank my arm free.

"You!"

I finally managed to rip my arm free, "I think your problem is that you hate everyone and everything!"

"I don't hate them", he pointed at Embry and Quil.

"Because you can't! You have to like them because they're in your pack!"

I flickered a look at the two boys seeing a hurt expression on their faces. I suddenly felt bad.

"You're a bitch", Paul hissed.

I said nothing.

"What no more insults?" he pestered.

"Shut up"

He smirked, "you're a real piece of work"

That was it, I couldn't take our constant fighting anymore, I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did next. All the anger suddenly surfaced itself and the next thing I knew I punched him square in the face. He stumbled back a few steps.

No one said a word as Paul recovered and looked at me, wiping blood from his lips.

"You've done it now!" he suddenly burst out and before we knew what was happening he'd turned into a wolf.

**_You're head is mine! And this time I don't plan on going easy!_**

I felt my heart pound. It always did before a fight. I suddenly felt my senses leave me slowly. I was losing control and when I did bad things usually happened. I couldn't stop it this time even if I wanted to, which I sure as hell didn't. I was too angry to give a crap. My thirst to kill had taken me over. The only thing I could see was the animal in front of me. Not caring who it was.

The only feeling left, the one to rip him apart. I lunged at him, he quickly dodged and threw his body into me. I hit a tree, but within seconds I was back on my feet. We kept doing the same dance, me lunging, him lunging, both of us dodging. Embry and Quil could do nothing but yell from the side lines for us to stop. So now Embry cared, well I didn't and neither did Paul. I tried another lunge for his neck but he spun around, suprising me by wacking me against the floor with his tail. He pinned me down with his claws, breathing angrily into my face. I tried wriggling free, but he was stronger than he looked.

**_Paul stop!_**

Paul hesitated at the sound of Sam's voice, but i didn't have the same restraint, I took this as my chance. I flung myself out of his grip and launched my face straight into his shoulder. Before he had time to dodge I had alreagy sunk my teeth into it. He cried out a wimmper of pain.

**_Alex!_**

This time it was Jacobs voice. I pulled back at the taste of blood in my mouth. My anger suddenly replaced by guilt as I realised how far I'd gone. Paul wimmpered on the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry..."

"Embry, Quil take him back to get patched up", I spotted Sam and Jacob come out by a batch of trees.

"Im so sorry, i didn't mean to-", I fumbled my words.

"We'll talk about this later, right now I think you should go cool off", Sam helped Quil and Embry carry a now human, injured Paul back towards Billy's place.

I watched them leave. Once they'd disappeared from sight I turned to Jacob, "Jacob I-"

"Go cool off", he went to join the others without another word. I heard the disappointment in his voice and it killed me. I stood there a moment longer before I started walking, not really caring where I went. Eventually I looked up to find myself in front of Paul's house. I sighed not knowing why I had ended up here. I was meant to be cooling off and anything associated with Paul didn't really have that effect on me.

It had started lightly pouring again so I decided to just head in, there wasn't really any place else I could go. I grabbed the keys from under the door mat and let myself in. I tried the light switch, not surprised to find that they still didn't work. I threw myself onto the couch, sighing again. Why did things always turn out this way? Why did I always lose control. I hugged my knees to my chest and before long, with thoughts of regret I dozed off.

"Fuck!"

I stirred awake, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I sat up. I didn't known how much time had passed but it seemed like Paul was back. There was flickering light pouring out of his room, he'd left his door open.

"God damn bangade!"

Curiosity always got the better of me, and I did feel like I should offer up some sort of apology. I let my bare feet slip onto the cold wooden floor and headed towards his room. I stopped in the doorway. I realised the light was coming from a candle on his nightstand. Why hadn't he offered me one? I felt a tinge of anger come back. Let it go Alex...I sighed.

Paul sat on his bed, his shirt tossed on the ground, while he was trying to re-bandage his arm.

"You always talk to yourself?"

He jumped surprised, "Jesus! What the hell?"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Need help with that?", I motioned towards his injured arm.

"Whatever, leave me alone. I can do it myself", he turned away from me.

I opened my mouth to retort with some insult but held myself back.

When I didn't make a move to leave he glanced over at me, "why are you still here?"

Fine if he wanted it that way then I didn't feel the need to apologise anymore. I gave him a glare before turning to leave. I stopped as I spotted a guitar in the corner, next to a vintage record player and a bunch of CDs.

"Wow you play guitar!", the words left my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Not that it's any of your business, plus, as if I could play now that you've practically ripped off one of my fricken arms!"

I had a feeling he wasn't going to let that go even if I apologised.

"Can you still play?"

He looked at me a moment before replying, "I guess", he turned back to his bandage.

"Play something!" I asked, well more demanded him. "While I was staying back at the cov- I mean back in the north I met this wandering musician and he was awesome! We'd stay up late just talking about music and he'd play the guitar"

"That sounds great but I remember asking you to leave and I'd never play anything for you"

God he was stubborn. I just wanted a little music, I found it fascinating.

"Fine", I grabbed the guitar and held it out to him, "then play something for yourself"

"Jesus just get out will you!" he stood up and grabbed the guitar with his good arm. He reached up and shoved me with the other. Seconds later I could tell he'd regreted it. I knew pain must have surged up his wounded arm. He dropped his guitar clutching his arm.

"Fuck! See what you made me do!"

"Me!", I yelled back in disbelief.

He glared at me, "get out!"

"No!"

"Why the hell not!", he looked at me sceptically.

"Because!"

"What the hell kind of a reason is that? What is your problem!"

"I'm sorry ok!", I finally admitted. We fell silent after that. I sighed, "I'm sorry, about the arm I mean. Sometimes I just-", I let the sentence linger. I refused to look at him, instead deciding my feet seemed much more interesting.

"You lose it...yeah I know. It wasn't all your fault. I mean I was- well yeah you know", he sat back down on his bed.

I picked up his guitar and handed it to him. He sighed., "so you knew a musician. Anyone famous?"

I laughed, "no I don't think so, he was just some crazy old goof. Brilliant though. He would play this one song, it was beautiful. He called it Midnight moon-". Paul started strumming the chords.

I stared at him surprised, "you know it?"

"yeah it's a great song, I love the guys that play it. Got all their albums over there", he nudged his head in the direction of the CD's by the record player.

He continued playing, halfway through I sat down by the edge of his bed, he didn't even glance up he was so engrossed in the music. He was good, which caught me off guard. He was like a different person. But all too soon the song was over.

"Your amazing!", I praised.

"Not really, I only play cause it helps with the temper thing. Music just seems to calm me down"

"No, its not just that. You love it"

He turned to me then, his eyes searching mine. All of a sudden I felt conscious of myself and had to turn away.

He cleared his throat and put down his guitar, "you going to help with this bandage or what?"

I looked at him again, he'd turned his back to me and peeled of the bandage for me to start again. I smiled as I positioned myself next to him and helped him change it.

"ow!"

"Will you hold still! I can't do this with you wriggling around the whole time!"

"I'm only wriggling cause you keep hurting me!"

I tightened the bandage, to hold it in place.

"I said ow!", he grabbed my hand stopping me from finishing. Suddenly that heat rushed through me again. That fluttering started again and my heartbeat quickened. Was I sick?

Something must have shown on my face because Paul suddenly loosened his grip on me. I yanked my hand out of his and quickly pulled the bandage into place with one hard tug.

He flinched in pain, "hey!"

"There all done", I said getting up quickly, "I'll be heading off to bed now, you should get some sleep too"

I paused in the hallway, "oh and um...sorry again" I didn't wait for a reply before heading back to the couch and burying my head in my pillow. What was going on with me? I didn't feel all that tired but the fight must have gotten the better of me. I still needed a few days to catch up on the sleep I'd missed getting here. Pain suddenly surged through my mind, a quick flash of red and then a beautiful garden covered my sight. I realised I must have fallen asleep.

"Arthos?", I called out to the peaceful wilderness. There was no answer. That was strange. I strolled around a little but found nothing. What was going on? I knew Arthos had to be here somewhere, the throbbing in my head was telling me that.

I tried calling his name again, but still no answer. Suddenly a rustling caught my attention. I turned towards a set of trees to my right.

"Who's there?"

A young boy emerged, his eyes a browny ember, moments later a girl appeared by his side. Her eyes a dark brown.

"The cullens"

I spun around at the sound of Arthos behind me.

"Cullens?"

"Yes, you must have heard plenty of stories from Jacob"

"What are they doing here?"

Arthos walked over and put an arm around the boys shoulders, "they seem to be causing quite a stir among my kind lately. I heard they'd be coming back to forks soon"

I said nothing as I waited for him to continue.

"I'd like you to go give them a little visit. Just an introductionary one"

I was slightly confused at where this was going but I trusted Arthos with my life and so didn't question his intentions.

"Underdstood"

Arthos began to smile as he made his way towards me.

"Good, they'll be back in about a week. Go pay them a visit then"

I nodded my head.

"Oh how I miss you child", he gave me a pat on the head, "we'll talk again soon, seems like someone can't get enough of inturupting us" and with that he disappeared.

I woke up with a start. My breath heavy and quick. My whole body felt like it was on fire. It was only moments later that I realised I was pinned down by something. Paul slowly pulled back once my breathing had calmed down. He still pinned my arms by my side though as a precaution. We just starred at each other for a long time.

"I-I'm okay now..."

"Oh right-", he pulled back quickly. Only then did I realise that the heat I had felt a moment ago wasn't entirely from the effect of the dream vision. He was in his boxers, he must have been asleep when I had my fit.

I sat up slowly, positioning myself beside him.

"Another one?", he asked softly.

I nodded.

"You know, I thought about it and- well this dream thing, it's important that no one knows about it right?"

I nodded my head again, not quite sure where he was getting at with this.

"and you don't like people knowing about it? Or well, at least you make sure they don't"

"Make your point Paul", I was getting impatient.

He sighed, "ok, how about we cut a deal"

"What kind of deal?", I eyed him curiously.

"If you keep me up to date with what happens in them then we can keep this between us"

"What? Why would you wanna know? And plus I can't its-"

"something you don't want people knowing, I get that"

We eyed each other again for a moment.

"I don't understand why you'd want to keep this a secret from everyone else. I thought you hated me?", I broke the silence.

"Yeah, well I do", he said bluntly.

I laughed, "gees thanks"

"Well, you do too don't you?"

"Yeah so, thats all the more reason that this is completly random! We don't even trust each other"

"Okay then, we'll go see Billy in the morning", he got up and started heading back towards his room.

I sat there for awhile thinking. I didn't know which option was better. The less people knew sounded like the option to go with but i didn't trust Paul and he probably had some sort of plan up his sleeve.

"Damnit", I got up and hesitantly walked to Paul's room, he'd left his door open, probably in the hope that I'd change my mind.

"Paul?"

He lay motionless on his bed. He couldn't have fallen asleep already could he? But as I watched his chest, his bare naked, incredibly well toned chest. I quickly shook my head in hopes I'd forget what I was just thinking. Anyways, the point was his breathing seemed to be deep so I guessed he'd fallen asleep in the time I had sat out there debaiting what to do. I decided I'd just let him know in the morning.

I turned to go, accidentally knocking his guitar he'd placed against the wall over. I flinched my eyes closed, waiting for him to start yelling at me, but the room remained silent. I glanced back at Paul. His breathing was still calm and deep. No way, had he really just slept through that. I picked the guitar up and placed it back against the wall. I noticed part of his bandage coming undone. It would be bad if he got it infected, I didn't want the damage I'd done to get worse. So I grabbed another bit of cloth and climbed onto his bed next to him.

I stopped mid bandaging to glance at his face. He was much better when he was asleep. It looked like he was almost smiling, which got me wondering if he ever actually smiled sincerely. I thought back trying to remember if i had ever seen him, but I drew a blank.

I let out a yelp as something pushed me back against his bed.

"bandages, I was just-", I realised that he was still asleep, he'd just slung his arm around me. I felt his breath against my neck, and all of a sudden my heart was doing that abnormal beating again. I was frozen, I couldn't move and at the same time I felt...calm. My body seemed to relax slightly even though my hearbeat wouldn't. He dug his face further into my neck, his lips gently brushed against my throat. The sound of my own breath was irritating me. Whatever this thing was that I felt when he touched me had to stop!

"Um Paul?", I tried to nudge him gently, I didn't want to startle the man, who knew how he'd react when he found me here? Oh god, what had i gotten myself into?

I turned my body towards his.

"Hey paul-" but i caught my breath, I hadn't realised the distance between his face and mine. My eyes fell to his lips, they were inches apart. I froze. All of a sudden his cellphone was ringing by his night stand, he stirred a little before his eyes opened.

I couldn't say a word it was like my throat had closed up. He turned over and grabbed the phone from his nightstand.

"mmmm", he picked it up, "hmm..mm"

I lay motionless as he listened to the receiver and replied in a sleep drenched tone.

"mm" and he hung up. How the receiver could understand what he was saying was beyond me. He dragged his feet off the side of his bed and sat up lazily. He grabbed a towel off a chair by the door and headed for the shower. Moments later I heard the water turn on.

I lay still for a few moments longer. Had he not seen me? I got up off his bed and headed back to the couch. Five minutes later I heard the shower go off and watched him as he went back to his room.

I sighed in relief and as he walked past me to head out the door a while later. I lay pretending to be asleep, glad that I had avoided whatever it was that was avoided, but at the back...at the very back of my mind couldn't help wondering about what could have happened if I had stayed.

**A/N here's the next chapter yay! Thanks for those who reviewed it really gets me inspired to write more quickly. About the who Paul imprint thing, you'll just have to wait and see! It could be or it couldn't be...dun dun dun**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 7**

I didn't know how much time had passed. I'd been lying on the couch starring at the ceiling since Paul left. The cracks that etched themselves along the plain white paint had started looking like shapes. I hadn't even heard anyone come in I was so lost in thought.

"Alex?"

I jumped, nearly falling off the couch as Jacob poked his head over the sofa.

"Jesus Jacob!"

"Wah sorry, didn't mean to scare you", he smiled obviously enjoying having caught me off guard, "what's on your mind?" He came around the side as I moved over to give him space on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't usually let your guard down that much so I assumed something was up"

My mind flashed to Paul and I felt a sudden rush of heat spread across my cheeks.

"No nothing", I quickly stood up, " just thinking of home"

"Right", he eyed me.

"So what's up?", I tried to steer the subject away from me.

"Well I was thinking you hadn't really had a tour of Forks yet..."

I laughed, "is it really big enough to entitle a tour?"

He smiled, "I suppose not but I promise you a day of fun, plus I have to pick up one last piece for Paul's bike"

"Right", I avoided his eyes as he got off the couch and made his way towards the door, "Where is Paul anyway, I heard him leave this morning"

"Patrol, we check the perimeters every morning. It was Paul and Embry's turn today"

I followed him out, locking the door and placing the key under the doormat. We made our way towards Jacobs car.

"He makes you sleep on the couch?"

I hopped in the passengers side, "I can't complain, I'm not really a welcomed guest"

"I guess, still he could get some manners. I wonder if that guy will ever get an imprint that can put up with his attitude"

"His imprint...", for some reason thinking about it made me feel a little angry.

"Hmm?", Jacob started up the car.

"Oh nothing", I smiled, "so where we heading first?"

"You hungry?"

I smiled.

"Thought so", and he drove down the dirt path towards town.

We stopped at a diner on the way. Couldn't say the food was too great but it filled my stomach right up which was good enough for me. We headed over to the local mechanic to pick up the part for Paul's bike and then took a drive around town. The "tour" Jacob had referred to lasted all of ten minutes. I pointed out it might have taken longer if we'd walked instead, he laughed.

On the way back he took a different route, it seemed longer than the way we came. I noticed he slowed down sightly by a turn off by the road, we didn't stop but curiosity seemed to get the better of me.

"What's down that road?", I motioned my head back at the turn off.

"Just a house", his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"The Cullens?"

I watched him clench his jaw.

"Do you drive by here a lot?"

His grip loosened, "I'm trying to get used to it. I thought driving by would give me some peace or something. Stupid right?"

"Jacob", I placed my hand on his arm, "It's not stupid".

He gave me a weary smile, "it's good to have you here. I cant talk about these things with the guys"

We silently watched the road the rest of the way. When Jacob got like this I hated that girl, the one that would cause him this much pain.

I came back to find the lights on in the kitchen. Stepping in I spotted Paul over by the stove cooking up dinner.

"You finally payed the bills, it feels weird to actually be able to see", I joked as I leaned against the sink.

Paul stayed silent as he continued cooking. I watched him for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Right well, I'm going to take a shower", I grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as I stepped under the hot water I felt my body relax. I wished my mind would do the same, why was it so weird now? I couldn't think of anything to say. Well it wasn't like Paul was making all that big of an effort either. I thought we'd gotten a bit closer last night but I guess not. Ten minutes later I jumped out and wrapped the towel around me, only then did I realize that I hadn't grabbed my pjs to change into. I bit my lips. This was just great.

A knock at the door startled me.

"Hey how long are you going to take in there? You're not the only one that wants a shower"

"Just give me a second!", I eyed my clothes on the floor. Did I really want to get changed twice?

"One, now get out"

"Oh real mature Paul, I didn't mean in literally"

He banged on the door a few more times.

"What you don't talk to me at all and then have a fit? God you are so confusing!", I grabbed my clothes off the floor and opened the door, fed up with his attitude.

I could see his hand raised ready to bang on the door again.

I felt a shiver run through me as the cold air hit me, then I spotted his eyes. They traced my figure and for some reason even though I had my towel wrapped around me I felt naked. His eyes stopped on mine.

He cleared his throat and threw his towel over my head, "you'll catch a cold", he pushed passed me and closed the bathroom door. I made my way back to the couch and grabbed the t-shirt Paul had given me. I quickly slipped it over my head. My eyes darted over to the kitchen to spot a plate of spaghetti on the table. My stomach gave out a low growl.

Walking over to it I spotted a plate in the sink. Had he cooked it for me? I sat down and took a bite. It tasted better than I thought it would have, considering it was Paul cooking. I was finishing up when I heard Paul head back into his room.

I cleaned up the dishes and knocked on his door.

"Yeah?"

I opened the door, leaning against the door frame.

"Um thanks for the food"

He was sitting on his bed reading something.

"Yeah well I was making dinner anyways, I didn't go out of my way to make it or anything"

I arched an eyebrow, "you're really good at accepting a simple thank you"

He sighed, "is that all?"

"Pretty much", I waited a moment longer and when he didn't say anything more decided to head back to the couch.

He closed his book, "wait"

I turned around to face him again.

"You wanna see something cool?"

"um, sure", I said slightly surprised.

"put on something warm"

I grabbed my jumper and pulled on my jeans before we headed outside. The night air was cold but refreshing at the same time.

We walked passed Paul's car.

"Not driving?", I observed.

"I like walking"

These silences were starting to get on my nerves. Was he incapable of stringing more than a few words together?

I fell into step beside him, his eyes glanced at me for a moment but quickly turned back to the road we were walking down.

"So how was this morning? I heard you had to patrol"

"It was fine"

I listened to our feet as they walked along the gravel.

"You're not a morning person are you?"

"Not really"

I glanced up at the sky, the moon was bright tonight.

"You always go on midnight strolls?"

"It's only ten", he stated.

"You know what I mean"

"Sometimes"

I glanced at him. He was starring straight ahead. I could tell that "sometimes" was more frequent than he liked to admit.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?", he turned to look at me, "nothing", he turned back to the road as he lead us down a small path into the woods.

"That's a lie, come on"

He sighed, "I was thinking the moon was heaps bright tonight"

It was my turn to sigh, "Come on, seriously?"

I caught a glimpse of a smile, "no not really"

I found myself smiling a little too, "well?"

"I was thinking about...my parents. We used to come down this way a lot"

"Where are they?"

He glanced at me then and I saw the answer without him having to say anything.

"When?"

"A few years back"

"Vampires?"

"No a car accident, funny right?"

"I don't think it's funny. Weren't they-"

"It skipped my mom's generation, I was the only werewolf in the family. Dad was an outsider, they met while mom was overseas"

I brushed his arm, "I'm sorry, it must get lonely"

He cleared his throat, "not really, I'm used to it now"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?", he pushed a branch aside as the path disappeared and turned into wilderness.

"When something gets a little serious you switch off and put on this...I don't know, this front. It seriously pisses me off"

He chuckled.

"How is that funny, I'm being honest here and the only time you seem to be honest is when you're angry"

"Which you clearly seem to be right now"

"See you're just taking this as a joke!" I shoved a branch out of the way as I quickened my pace to catch up with him.

"I'm not taking it as a joke, I just find it funny"

"That's the same thing!"

"Okay okay, I get it. Will you watch your step!"

"No you don't get it!"

"Jesus, sorry okay. I didn't know laughing was a crime these days", he shoved another branch out of the way.

I shook my head, "you are unbelievable!"

"Ha me! Sometimes when you say these things you should reflect on yourself!" Paul glared back at me and walked straight into a branch. He stumbled to the floor, "Fuck!"

I caught up to him, "you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? Damn, that really hurt. Could have poked my eye out"

I giggled.

"How is this funny? You are such a hypocrite!"

I broke out into hysterical laughter then, " I'm sorry, I know it's not, I just can't- I just can't stop", I continued laughing.

"It's not funny", Paul sulked. Soon enough though he was laughing too, we were both lying on the forest floor, clutching our stomaches.

"Oh god, ha I think my stomach hurts more than my face now", Paul finally spoke out between chuckles. He smiled over at me and I smiled back.

And all of a sudden his eyes looked at me differently, the laughter stopped and we just lay there starring at each other.

I sat up leaning on my elbows. Before I could stop myself I felt my hand reach over and touch Paul's cheek.

"It looks painful", I said as I eyed the angry red streak the branch had left.

He grabbed my hand as he sat up and I felt like my heart had stopped. We gazed at each other, neither one of us saying a word. A moment later he let go.

"Come on, we're almost there", he got to his feet and offered me his hand. After helping me up we continued the rest of the way in silence. I walked, watching his back. This time not trying to match my pace to his.

Before long we reached a clearing, I glanced on ahead to spot a lighthouse. Paul walked over to the stairs where a "do not enter" sign was hung. He climbed over it.

"It says do not enter", I stopped in front of it.

"What? You never live a little dangerously?", he smirked at me, "come on". He didn't wait for me to follow. I hesitated a moment before climbing after him.

"If we get arrested Paul..."

"We won't", he laughed, "no one ever comes up here. There's a caretaker but he only comes up once a month and he knows me"

"God how long are these stairs"

"We're here"

I glanced up to spot Paul leaning against a railing looking out into the ocean. I walked over next to him and did the same. You could see the towns twinkling lights far off in the distance and the moon seemed to light up the whole sea.

"You should see it at sunset, it's even more beautiful"

I tore my gaze from the ocean to watch Paul. He seemed to have a peaceful expression, the only time I'd seen anything like it was when he'd been asleep. He caught my eye and I quickly turned my face away.

"Can I ask you something?", it came out as almost a whisper.

"Sure", he said turning around and leaning his back against the railing.

"Have you- imprinted, or well ever thought you have?"

I glanced up at his silence and noticed him starring at me. He turned away and looked back at the ocean, " I don't believe in that crap"

"But you've seen others imprint haven't you?"

"That doesn't change what I believe. It's just another word for falling in love"

It was my turn to stay quiet now as I let his words sink in, "so you're saying you don't believe in love?"

"Why would I believe in something I can't choose. It's my turn to ask a question, why are you asking me these things?"

"No reason, just curious", but even as I said the words I felt disappointed, "it sure is cold out here. Shouldn't we be heading back soon?"

I turned to head back towards the stairs. Suddenly my head throbbed, I felt my feet give way before I could catch myself on anything. I didn't feel the ground though, I realized Paul had caught me. I clutched my head as it continued ringing, flashes of red passed before my eyes.

"Alex, come on stay with me", Paul demanded as he propped up my head.

I let out a scream as the flashes became more frequent. They'd never been this painful before, even when Arthos attempted his visions when I was awake.

"Alex"

"I can't, it hurts"

"I know it does, just fight it okay. Just a little longer"

I didn't know why Paul didn't want me to fall into a dream vision, but for some reason I wanted to do what he said. He made it sound like it would be bad if I'd let myself slip away. I realized then that the reason this time was different was because I was resisting it. I'd never tried to before.

There was one last flare of pain before the flashes stopped. My breathing was heavy and quick. I noticed my hands shaking as they gripped Paul's arm, I could feel my nails digging into his flesh. He hugged me closely.

"It's okay now, you did it"

Even though I knew he meant those words I couldn't help thinking I'd just done something I wasn't meant to. I couldn't loosen my grip.

"Alex? Hey...", he moved my head to face his. I threw my arms around him and clutched to him as tightly as I could. A sudden fear ran threw me and suddenly I felt scared. And I never felt scared.

"Alex?", Paul sounded worried now.

"I- I'm sorry", I stuttered the words. I wasn't sure who I was apologizing to but I felt the need to just keep saying it.

"Alex!", he grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, "It's okay", he said firmly. He nodded his head, "it's okay"

I found myself nodding too.

Then something snapped in me, what was I doing? What had he made me do? I never disobeyed Arthos. I pushed myself away from Paul.

"I-I should go"

"What are you talking about? Alex-"

Before he could stop me I dashed down the stairs and into the darkness of the forest.

**A/N - Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update hope you liked it. Thanks heaps for the reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hey guys soooooooo sorry for the late update. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is going to move the plot along so look forward to getting some answers!**

**Chapter 6**

The darkness never let up as I dashed through the trees. I felt branches scratch me as I ran but never slowed my pace. I ignored the stinging as I continued concentrating on just one thing, getting away. Getting as far away as I could. I didn't know why, every fiber in my body was just telling me to go. Whatever had happened back there shouldn't have, but what I think scared me the most, was that _I_ did it.

My lungs burned as my breaths came out heavy, my legs ached but still I pushed on. Time didn't hold any meaning, I didn't know how long I'd been running for but eventually the sky seemed to get lighter and I spotted the sun rise along the horizon. I noticed the outline of mountains up ahead, I glanced up at the sky, storm clouds were threatening to come this way.

Before long I'd made it to the bottom of the mountain range and decided that I'd find shelter in a cave until the storm had passed. Where I'd go afterwards I didn't know. I finally came to a slow stop. I hadn't noticed how worn my muscles had been. The ache came almost instantly, but I couldn't rest yet, for now I'd have to find wood to keep me warm through the night. Not that I needed it but I liked the comfort the warmth would bring. I walked around collecting twigs, anything I could find that would burn.

The bundle in my arms was starting to feel like a good amount, I spotted a branch on the way back to the cave. Bending down to pick it up I felt a hot flash pierce through my mind. I dropped the sticks, falling to my knees. The red flashes were fast this time. I didn't have time to even think of trying to hold them off.

The red cleared and I was standing in Arthos's garden again, but something was different this time. It wasn't as beautiful as I remembered it. The flowers seemed withered, the sky was grey and the usual sound of welcoming birds was lost. There was no sound at all.

"A-Arthos?"

Suddenly my mind throbbed again. I clutched it in pain.

"Arthos!"

The pain finally cleared and I steadied myself against a tree.

"You've been a very naughty girl my dear Alexandria", Arthos stepped out into sight.

"Arthos I-"

He held up a hand to silence me.

"I don't have many rules, and I'd never willingly want to do anything to hurt you my precious child", he walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, "but when you're a part of a family, sometimes you have to discipline to keep your children from knowing whats wrong and what's right"

Another surge of pain ran through me, this time causing me to fall to the ground. I screamed out in pain.

"Oh darling I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

The pain stopped and I gasped for air. Arthos bent down next to me, forcing me to look into his eyes.

I felt tears prickle the edges of my eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you know it makes me sad when you do"

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Oh I know, I know", he hushed as he stroked my hair. Another wave of pain hit me, "but you have to understand that this needs to be done"

I nodded my head as my whole body shook. Tears now flowing freely down my face.

"Good, good girl", and with that he disappeared. Leaving me in the echos of my own screams.

I couldn't remember when the pain stopped, everything was black. My screams had stopped too, but my body still remembered the pain. It would spasm involuntarily. I wanted to open my eyes but my head still felt hot, I was scared I'd still be in the garden. I tried to move but my body was so exhausted I couldn't.

Then slowly, as if I was gaining back feeling. I felt raindrops on my face. It took me a while to realize that I'd opened my eyes. The sky had turned dark and I could tell it was night. I closed my eyes again.

Slowly my hearing came back too. At first all I could hear was rain, then a mumbling. It sounded like speech but I couldn't make out what they were saying. After that I blacked out again.

The next time I opened my eyes it was light again. I moved slightly, feeling a mattress beneath me. I let my eyes adjust before I deemed it safe to look around.

The room had windows lining one side of it. There wasn't much in it other than the bed and a few book shelves. I clenched my hands, letting the blood flow through them again. I slowly propped myself up. The sheets slid off to reveal I'd been changed into different clothes as well.

_**She's awake.**_

I heard someone say. It was a voice I didn't recognize. A moment later a girl walked in. She had a small physique and short hair. As she got closer I noticed her eyes, their color familiar. That's when I realized what she was.

"Hi, my name's Alice", she said sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I hope you're feeling a bit better. We found you collapsed out in the forest"

Alice. I'd heard that name before, but where I couldn't recall.

"Um, thank you", my voice scratched against my throat as I spoke. It seemed I hadn't had anything to drink for a while.

"This place is?"

"Our home. Carlisle was going to take you to the hospital but then we realized you were one of us", she smiled chirpily.

My blood ran cold then, "excuse me?"

She looked at me slightly confused, "a vampire. Although you have a weird sent, it reminds me of those dogs down by La Push"

I started to slide myself out of bed, "thank you for your hospitality but I should get going"

"But you're still running a fever!", Alice said jumping up.

"I'm fine", I insisted.

I headed towards the door but was blocked. I caught my breath. It was the boy, the boy Arthos wanted me to meet. I realized then that this was the Cullen's house.

"I think you should explain a few things before we let you go", his voice was the same one I'd heard before.

_**There's something not right about this girl.**_

His thoughts. I could read his thoughts? But how was that at all possible?

I knew they knew. They knew that I wasn't a full vampire, unlike the wolves.

"I um-"

Before I could say another word we were interrupted by a muscular boy.

"Guys, we got some company"

The boy, Edward sighed, "it's Jacob. He's here to see Bella"

Jacob? Jacob was here? Then a thought occurred to me. They weren't meant to get back from their honeymoon for another week. How much time had passed?

"I'll handle this, meanwhile keep an eye on her", Edward left, the other boy following closely behind him.

"Hey", I turned to spot Alice looking at me worried, "you don't look so good"

As she said the words I felt a dizziness wash over me. She steadied me as I stumbled slightly.

"You've got a pretty high fever, we don't know how long you were out in the rain for"

She helped me back to the bed, "I'll get you something to drink"

I nodded my head in appreciation, then regretted it as another wave of dizziness hit me. She left the room, I waited for a moment to steady my vision then dashed for the window. I knew how fast they could be. I couldn't give them the answers they wanted to hear, at least not yet. I hadn't been prepared for this. I should have been, Arthos wouldn't take this well. I had to regain my strength then think of how to handle this with care. Messing this up was out of the question.

As I dashed into the trees, making my way back towards town, I felt my mind wander even though the fever was making it difficult to think. Why hadn't I thought of how to handle this? I'd been in forks for a while, I knew what Arthos wanted of me and yet I hadn't given the plan much thought at all. Why?

I felt a rush of panic run through me. I wasn't being myself lately. Ever since I'd gotten to La Push my life had seemed almost...normal.

I quickly shut off my thoughts, I didn't like where they were heading. My feet hit pavement a short while later. Night had come sooner than I thought. Street lights turned on one by one. There weren't many people out tonight, it had started raining again.

I slowed my pace as my breathing got heavier. One of the downfalls for being what I was, was that I could get sick. It wasn't likely but I had been exhausted and having been drenched in that rain for god knows how long couldn't have been very healthy either.

The sidewalk eventually turned into a familiar dirt road. I walked the rest of the way to Paul's house. His truck wasn't out the front of the house but the lights were on inside.

I stopped at the front door. The rain getting heavy again.

There wasn't much choice, staying out here would only make my condition worse and I didn't know anywhere else I could go.

I took a breath before walking in. I had hoped he wouldn't be here, but the second I walked in he turned his head to face me from where he sat by the dining table in the kitchen.

We stared at each other silently. His stunned expression soon turned sour. He was the first to break the silence, "You left"

I bit my lips, "Yes, I did"

I spotted his jaw clench. He stood up.

"It's almost been a whole week"

"Yes, it has"

All of a sudden I jumped as he kicked his chair.

"God dammit it Alex! You can't just do that! Do you have any idea what I went through? I looked for you! For days! Days dammit!"

The dizziness started to blur my vision again. I steadied myself on the wall beside me.

"Alex?", his voice changed into one of concern. He walked over and grabbed my shoulder. I could see something change in his eyes and a second later he reached up to touch my forehead.

"You have a fever, what happened to you?"

"I know", I pushed his hand off me and took a step towards the couch, "I just have to sleep it off, I'll be fine"

He grabbed my arm again. This time tighter, "why did you leave?"

"Away, I needed to get away"

"Where? Why?", he jerked me back.

"Is this really how you treat someone with a fever? Why do you care what I do?", I yelled back.

"I just- I got really pissed when you left!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"I don't know!"

"Just let me go Paul!", I tried to push past him again, but right now he was stronger than me.

"No! Tell me why you had to leave! What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?", his fingers dug themselves into my arm.

"Because it scares me when I'm with you! I do and think things I'm not supposed to! I- you confuse me", I didn't know what those words meant, but they left my lips before my mind knew what I was saying.

We both fell silent, his grip slowly loosened. The only sound that filled the air were our ragged breaths. I let his hand slid off. I refused to meet his eyes and he did too. After a moment I took another step towards the couch.

I heard Paul sigh, then a moment later he wrapped an arm around my waist, "I'll take the couch, you need a good rest", he changed our direction towards his room.

"Really it's fine-", I started to say.

"Will you just let me help! God you're stubborn"

I followed him silently after that. He helped me into his bed, pulling the covers over me before he left to get some medicine.

His sent was everywhere and I found my mind wonder back to the morning I had been in here with him.

He came back with a bowl of water and a pill that he told me to swallow. He stationed himself in a chair beside the bed and placed a wet cloth on my forehead.

I could feel myself getting drowsy already.

"I'm sorry"

Paul watched me silently.

"It would be easier if we went back to hating each other", I closed my eyes.

"Who says I don't?"

I felt myself smile.

He spoke again a moment later, "Why?"

"Because of the things I did and the things I'll do", the words started coming out in slurs as I felt myself slowly losing consciousness.

"What things?"

I was saying too much. I let him think I had dozed off to keep him from asking me more questions and from me giving him more answers. I felt him change the cloth on my forehead for a colder one.

His hand gently brushed a strand of hair off my face. It lingered there a moment before I heard him leave the room and close the door behind him and that's when the realization hit me.

It wasn't safe here, it wasn't safe near _him._

_The smell of blood woke me. It was so strong I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably. I wore a white nightgown, the once pure color now stained in angry red blotches. The house was eerily still. No sound. I pressed my hand to my mouth stifling a cry. Eventually I pulled myself out from underneath the bed. I called out but heard no answer. My bare feet padded against the wood boards, occasionally sending small creeks into the silent house. Red covered the walls and marked puddles on the floor. There was so much blood. I held my breath from having to smell it and quickly made my way down the stairs. I called out again, but still no answer. As I rounded the corner towards the front door, I froze. The door was wide open, a cool breeze blowing through. But that wasn't what had stopped me. In front of it lay two figures. From the gashes along their bodies they seemed almost unrecognizable, but I knew who they were. I was too shocked to scream out, instead silent tears trailed their way down my face. They were dead, but why wasn't I?_

My eyes jumped open as I sprang up right in the bed. It took me a moment to catch my bearings. Paul's room. It had just been a dream, but everything had seemed so real. I could still smell the lingering sent of blood.

It was still dark out, I didn't know how much time had passed. Before I could make sense of what just happened I felt something stir next to me. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room and I could make out a shape draped over the side of the bed next to me. His arm lay sprawled out beside mine, barely touching. I combed my hair out of my sweaty face as I sighed. My clothes felt sticky and I suddenly craved a long shower. I slipped out of bed slowly as not to wake Paul and headed to the bathroom.

Peeling off my clothes I jumped in to a warm shower, letting the water ease my muscles. It felt like it had been ages since I'd had one.

I tried to forget the nightmare but the more I did the stranger I thought it was. I'd never had a dream that realistic before. The smells, the feel, I remembered everything as if I'd been there. It seemed as if it was more of a...memory than a dream.

All too soon I hopped out of the shower and put on one of Paul's shirts I'd grabbed on the way out of his room. I really needed to go out and buy some more clothes. I semi dried my hair with the towel on the way back to Paul's room. Pausing in the doorway I noticed he was no longer beside my bed. I glanced down the hallway and spotted light pouring out of the kitchen.

Throwing the towel across a chair in his room I walked towards the kitchen, stopping in the archway. Paul stood by the counter pouring himself some coffee.

"You're up early"

He turned around at the sound of my voice.

"I've got morning patrol today with Embry. How are you feeling?", he turned back around and finished pouring before letting his back lean against the counter to face me, mug in hand.

"Better, thanks", I walked over and took a seat by the dining table.

Paul took a sip from his mug as he watched me, "is everything okay?"

I glanced up at him, "what do you mean?"

"I don't know", he said taking a step towards me, "you just seem a bit on edge"

"I'm fine", I turned my gaze to my lap.

"Don't lie to me Al"

I glanced up surprised at his use of my name. It sent a flutter through my stomach. He placed a hand against my forehead.

"Looks like your fever's down", he took a seat across from me, "now tell me what's up"

I opened my mouth to speak.

"The truth"

"It's really nothing", I took a pause, "it was just a nightmare"

His body eased up, I hadn't realized he'd been so tense, "Nightmare?", he laughed, "of what? Spiders? Evil clowns?"

I smiled slightly, "No"

Paul finished his coffee, "Well, nightmares are just nightmares. Take it easy today okay, your fever's down but not gone", he placed his empty mug in the sink before walking towards the front door.

"Actually...", I began.

He stopped in the doorway.

"Would you mind if I tagged along today?"

He gave me a curious look, "You want to come patrol?"

I stood up, "Yeah, if it's cool with you"

He stood silent a moment, as if he were mulling something over.

"Put on some pants and I'll meet you out front", he glanced down at my bare legs before leaving me alone to change my clothes. I felt a rush of heat fill my cheeks. Why did Paul seem to be able to do that to me?

I let my mind wander back to the task at hand, getting a feel of their patrol area was smart, once I knew when and where they'd be I'd have an easier time moving around without having to raise suspicion. Once I emerged from the house I scanned around for Paul but found no sign of him.

_**A kilometer northwest, hurry up slow poke.**_

His voice rung through my mind. I dashed in the direction he had instructed.

_**I'm faster than you. **_I spat back at him a few moments before I caught up, running beside his wolf form.

_**Only cause I let you be. **_He smiled showing off his sharp fangs. I nudged him slightly and dashed ahead of him. He quickly caught up.

_**You're gonna have to do better than that.**_

_**Guys this isn't a race, we're meant to be patrolling. **_Embry suddenly emerged from the trees up ahead.

_**So how often do you guys do these patrols? **_I questioned.

_**About twice a day when it's calmer, we rotate shifts. **_Embry replied. We traced a perimeter around the reserve, scanning the forest and beach before making it back towards the houses.

_**Well, I'll catch you guys later. Gotta go pick up some last minute books for the start of semester on Monday. **_Embry left us, dashing in the direction of his house while we headed back towards Paul's.

"Semester?", I asked out loud.

_**School silly.**_

"Oh right, school", it had been a long time since I'd been to a school. I'd learned from Arthos, there hadn't been a need to go ever since I'd been with him and interacting with people wasn't really something I was good at.

_**I'm going for a quick swim, I'll catch you later. **_Paul dashed off back into the trees towards the beach.

I waited a moment making sure he was gone before making my way back towards town. Before I could gain favor with the Cullen's, making friends with the people closest to them would be key. I glanced up at the first place I'd been to after arriving in Forks.

I made my way towards the door, spotting Charlie's car in the driveway.

It felt strange to be back here, but I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way of Arthos's plan.

"Alex?", he opened the door surprised.

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time"

"Of course not, come in. I'll fix us something, you have lunch yet?"

I smiled, "No, but I think it'd be better if I made lunch"

He smiled back, "Seems you caught on to my lack of cooking skills fast"

I stepped into the house, the surroundings bringing me back to that night I first arrived. Charlie had been so welcoming even though I'd been a stranger.

I fixed us a couple of sandwiches before taking a seat with Charlie by the table.

"So how's living down on the reserve? The boys treating you right?"

I thought back to those first few days when me and Paul were at each others throats, I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah it's good, it's been fun catching up"

I watched Charlie as he took a bite.

"Thanks again for having let me stay here"

He waved his hand dismissing any need of thanks.

"So how are things here? Have you seen Bella yet?"

He stopped mid bite, "Bella? What do you mean?"

I seemed surprised, "Well they just got back a few days ago, I would have assumed she'd dropped by..."

"What are you talking about? They don't get back till Thursday next week"

"Oh..I must have been mistaken then", I moved around in my seat, "It's just I could have sworn I saw her in town"

Charlie sat silent a moment, "You sure it was her?"

I nodded my head, "Fairly certain, I saw pictures of her when I stayed in her room"

Charlie stared blankly at his unfinished sandwich, clearly thinking deeply.

"Well um, thanks again and sorry for dropping by so out of the blue", I said standing.

"You're leaving already?"

"I have a few things I have to do in town before the stores close"

He nodded his head in understanding and walked me to the door, "Well drop by anytime, I enjoy the company"

I smiled, "Will do"

I headed down the sidewalk back towards the town center, but once I was sure Charlie had gone back inside I walked towards the trees lining the street. Finding a good view of Charlie's house I waited, and sure enough five minutes later he emerged and took off in his car towards the outskirts of town. Towards the Cullen residence. That would surely stir up a few things.

I heard a twig snap behind me, I spun around ready to attack but stopped in surprise when Jacob stepped forwards.

"What are you doing Alex?"

"Jacob, jeez you surprised me"

He stood waiting for an answer, his patients wearing thin, "What did you say to Charlie?"

"What do you mean?", I acted innocent.

"I've been here the whole time. I saw you go in"

"You were following me?", I asked defensively.

"No, I do a perimeter check around here sometimes to make sure he's safe. It would kill Bella if anything happened to him"

"Bella, right", I said disappointed, "It's always Bella"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying it's always about her! She's with another man Jacob and you still can't seem to let her go! She broke your heart!"

"Shut up Alex", I saw him clench his fists.

"No, not anymore. You need to move on Jacob, there's nothing for you with her!"

The sudden sound of a slap silenced us both. I stood stunned a moment before reaching up to my check where it stung slightly.

Jacob sighed, "I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine", I said coldly.

"Alex what did you say to Charlie?"

I didn't know what hurt more, that he had slapped me or that he was still concerned with all things Bella.

_Everybody will leave you Alexandria, but not me, I'm the only one you can trust. _Arthos's words the last time I'd seen him before coming to Forks rang in my head. He had been right, I didn't want to believe him. I wanted to prove him wrong by coming here, but he was right. Whatever sympathies I held for Jacob, for these people, were gone.

"Why don't you see for yourself, he's probably by the Cullen's now"

Jacobs eyes filled with panic, then a flash of disappointment before running off following Charlie's trail.

Once Charlie was out of her life, Bella would be more venerable, that would be my chance to get close. My chance to get them to trust me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I stood grounded to the spot a while after Jacob had left. The sting of his slap still lingering slightly. I began walking back towards La Push absentmindedly.

I made it back to Paul's, entering I spotted him in the kitchen cooking something on the stove.

"Hope you're hungry, I made us some pasta"

All I wanted to do was dump myself on the couch and fall into a deep sleep where I could forget what had just gone down with Jacob. But I sat down at the dining table anyways, not wanting to throw Paul's nice gesture back in his face. One fight was enough for today.

We ate silently, I'd occasionally answer Paul's questions with one worded answers and he soon gave up on conversing, sensing that I didn't want to talk.

I sat plastered in my seat as I watched him wash up the dishes. I had offered to do them but he insisted anyways. His nice attitude towards me was making me feel even worse and suddenly my thoughts drifted back to the nightmare I'd had the night before.

"Say um Paul?"

"Hmm?", he had his back turned to me as he cleaned the dishes.

"Why are you here alone? I mean, where are your parents?"

He froze over the sink. The silence that followed made me regret having asked him.

After a while he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "They uh, they died a long time ago"

"Oh", I said quietly, "I'm sorry to hear that"

He returned to doing the dishes without looking at me.

I thought the conversation had ended there but a moment later he paused again, "They were murdered"

My mind unconsciously flashed back to the dream I had, had the night before.

"Murdered?", my blood ran cold.

"Yeah, it was when I was really young so I don't remember much", I saw his shoulders tense. He was lying to me.

"Vampires?"

He turned around then, confused, "Yeah...but how did you-"

I quickly cut him off, "Sorry I didn't mean to make you remember, it must have been hard growing up without parents"

His jaw clenched, "Yeah well, let's just drop the subject then okay?", he ignored the rest of the dishes saying he'd finish in the morning and retreated to his room in a hurry.

I guess I would be taking the couch again tonight. But that had been weird, last night was just a dream wasn't it? It couldn't have been related to what Paul had just told me. Could it?

I switched off the light before plopping myself down on the couch. I let my thoughts wonder for a while before lying down, but sleep didn't come. This dream thing was really bothering me and I didn't know why. It was also strange that Arthos hadn't tried to make contact for a while. I sat up again. I debated whether or not to go to Paul and ask him out right how his parents died to ease my mind. To prove that last night had been a nightmare and that was all, but I knew I wouldn't, I couldn't put him through that.

My eyes wondered to his door, it was slightly ajar but I could see light pouring out of it. I checked the clock hanging in the kitchen, 2.30am.

I sighed before walking towards Paul's room, knocking softly before pocking my head in, "Paul?"

He was lying on his side, a photo frame wedged under his arm. I watched his breathing to discover that he was asleep. His side lamp was on so I turned off the main lights. I tiptoed beside his bed and covered him with his blanket, I smiled to myself, not that it mattered much, his body temperature wouldn't notice the difference.

I froze as I saw the picture, my heart beat sped up. Gently sliding it out from under his arm I held it closer.

My mind flashed back to the two disfigured bodies in my nightmare. Everything was torn apart, but their frozen faces stayed freshly etched in my mind. My eyes stared at the photo unmoving, the same faces were staring back at me now, but this time they had smiles on their faces and a very young boy in between them.

"Oh god Paul", whispered words left my mouth, "this can't be real"

I steadied myself on the chair next to his bed that he still hadn't moved from the night before. What did this mean? I had dreamt of one of his memories, but how? As far as I knew Arthos was the only one that could travel through dreams, had he shown me Paul's past? Maybe it was meant to give me an advantage or something? But I couldn't see how, and the more I thought about it, the more confusing the whole thing seemed.

I glanced back down at Paul, he seemed to be sleeping at ease, our conversation a distant memory. My eyes fell to his out stretched arm, I remember waking beside it the night before. Contact? Was that what had set off the dream?

It was farfetched but it was the only idea I had at the moment. It made some sense, I mean I'd never slept beside anyone before. Arthos had never allowed the idea to cross my mind, I'd been brought up to always sleep in solitude...

I quickly dismissed the thought, there was no need to question him, he'd always had a reason for what he did. It would have been to teach me independence or something, he did always say you couldn't rely on anyone but yourself.

I glanced back at Paul's arm. I bit my lip contemplating. There was a way to find out for sure...

I lowered myself onto the seat beside him and with slight hesitation reached out to gentle lay my hand on his. The heat that rushed through me surprised me so much I almost yanked my hand back instinctively, but it quickly faded and left my hand tingling. I realized I enjoyed the strange feelings Paul brought out in me, just as quickly as I had admitted the thought I dismissed it.

I sat there a moment but nothing happened, I concentrated a little more but still it left me empty. Maybe I really did have to be asleep.

I slid out of the chair and sat beside his bed placing my elbow against his mattress as I rested my head in my hand. I sighed closing my eyes and a sudden wave of tiredness hit me. Letting my head slid out of my hand, I rested it against the mattress instead, sleep came easy then.

_I felt the sun before I saw it. My eyes flickered open to find tall green grass weaved around me. The sky was blue, clear of any clouds. The glare of the sun was eased by the leaves that swayed from the tree overhead. I heard a name being called, but as soon as I'd heard it I'd forgotten it. I sat up, my arms tickled by the grass as I did. Swerving my head around I looked in the direction I was being called. I spotted a figure out in the open field sitting by a blanket. The woman waved me over. I stood up with glee and ran my way through the open space to close the distance between us. She laughed happily at my eagerness before glancing at a picnic basket next to her. She pulled out a red toffee apple._

I stirred slightly, clutching to the warmth that I felt in my hand. I was so comfortable I shuffled my body closer to the warmth.

"Good dream?", an amused voice whispered.

"Mmm", I smiled nestling into my pillow.

"I'm guess patrolling is not on your list of things to do today"

Patrolling? I thought confused. With much dismay opened my eyes sleepily...and came face to face with a very muscular chest, which did not look at all like the wooden floor that I remembered being on last night. I pulled back in shock.

Paul lay in front of me with a grin on his face.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you, but I needed my arm back to go take a shower"

I felt heat rush to my cheeks and quickly shoved my face into my pillow in utter embarrassment, "How did I end up in your bed?", I mumbled against the fabric. I was surprised he could make out what I was saying.

"I woke up halfway through the night, the floor looked uncomfortable. Thought I'd do you a favor", I felt his weight leave the bed, "you know if you hated the couch that much you could have just said so instead of attacking me in my sleep"

I peeked out from the pillow, "Don't get all cocky with me"

He chuckled before grabbing a towel and leaving the room. I heard his voice call back, "You looked kinda cute, clinging to me"

"Oh shut up!", I yelled back before burying my face in my pillow again. He so wasn't going to let this go. I heard the shower turn on and decided it was safe to unbury my face.

Suddenly the front door slammed open, foot steps raced angrily towards Paul's room and before long Jacob appeared in the doorway.

"Why did you tell Charlie?"

I stared at him surprised, after what had happened yesterday I would have thought he'd want to avoid me for a while. My cheek remembered the sting from his slap yesterday, even though it had long lost its angry red mark.

"How did you know they were back? I'm not leaving here until I get some answers Alex"

I stayed silent, anger suddenly filling me. I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him blankly.

I saw his fists clench.

"I'm all for arguments but mind leaving it for later? It's six in the morning Jake, I'm sure this can wait till later and isn't it your turn to patrol the South side with Sam today?"

We both glanced at Paul who had just gotten out of the shower with nothing but a towel around is waist. He caught me watching him and threw a smirk in my direction, Jacob caught it too and glanced between us.

"Are you two...", he let the sentence hang. I watched his body posture turn from tense to uncomfortable.

"Together?", Paul offered.

I glanced at Jacob alarmed, he thought what?

"No! Of course not!", I blurted out quickly.

"Oh honey, you're always so quick to deny", Paul said laughing as he grabbed a clean pair of pants and a shirt before heading back into the bathroom to get changed.

"He's just being an idiot. Seriously, nothing is going on", I reassured.

Jacob looked like he half believed me, then his angry glare came back, "Whatever, I'm still getting those answers out of you later", and he hurried out of the house, slamming the front door shut behind him. I cringed at the sound.

"Well, that was weird. You two fighting or something? I thought Jakie boy could do no wrong in your books", Paul said reemerging in his doorway this time fully clothed, which did little to hide his well toned body.

I sighed getting off his bed and straightening out his shirt to cover as much as I could of my bare legs.

"Why were you being such a tease? You could tell he was in a bad mood"

"Awe come on, I was just having a bit of fun", he threw me a dry towel, "besides I just did you a favor so you owe me"

I laughed at him, "What favor?"

"Well I stopped the argument didn't I?", he leaned his body against the door frame.

"Postponed is more like it", I made my way towards the bathroom for my turn at the shower. Paul stopped me mid stride by placing a hand on my arm, suddenly serious, "You sure you okay?"

I stared back blankly slightly startled at his quick change of tone, "Um yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know, have you had any more dreams?"

My mind drew back to the field, I'd totally forgotten about the dream.

"No, my last one was the night we went to the lighthouse"

He seemed hesitant but released his hand from my arm, "That's a good thing I suppose"

The second his hand left me I felt cold and wished for it back.

I shook my head in frustration, what was this effect he had on me? It was starting to get frustrating and no matter how much I denied it, it didn't seem to make it go away.

"It's not good?", Paul asked suddenly.

I was brought back from my wandering mind, "What? Sorry I totally just spaced out"

He smiled at me like I was crazy and ruffled my hair, "Right, just take an easy Al", he headed towards the front door, ready for another patrolling shift when I called out to him.

"Paul? Can I ask you a weird question?", he glanced back with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you like toffee apples?"

He laughed, "Yeah that's weird. I used to be obsessed with them when I was little, but not anymore. I'll catch you later", he closed the door behind him, leaving me to go take my morning shower and to dwell on his answer.

After I had fully dressed myself and downed a quick breakfast I sat down to think of a way I could get in with the Cullen's, having run off that first time probably wasn't working in my favor now.

I got up and glanced at the clock on my way out, Paul and Embry would be far enough from here for me not to take the long way towards the Cullen's home, I could cut through the forest and save time.

I dashed through the shrubbery, only seeing glimpses of the sky occasionally, it was sunny day. A mile or so from the Cullen residence, I picked up a sent. It was sweet, I changed my direction and followed the sent. I soon emerged from the forest to find a field, the Cullen's house across it at the other end. I spotted a small figure in the clearing. Silent sobs filled the air. I walked over cautiously. The figure soon had small defining features. Her hair glistened amber, brown in the sun and her eyes were a warm chocolate color. Her cheeks were stained pink from her sobs. She spotted me and her tears slowly died.

The sudden sent of blood hit me and my eyes fell to a scrap on her knee.

I bent down slowly, giving her a gentle reassuring smile, "Does it hurt?"

She nodded hesitantly.

I ripped off a piece of the t-shirt I was wearing and wrapped it around her knee, protecting it from any dirt that might find its way inside.

She wiped her face, smearing dirt across it.

I laughed, "Now you've got dirt all over silly"

She giggled with me. Suddenly I was thrown back roughly. I skidded along the dirt, tearing my jeans and scrapping my knees. I turned to come face to face with a very angry wolf, he sent a low growl rippling my way.

"No!", the little girl ran forwards and stepped between me and Jacob. This little girl was standing up to a wolf ten times her size, something I never thought I'd see. But he eased up slightly at her command which bemused me. Before much else could happen, four more figures appeared beside us.

"Enough! What's going on here?", the oldest looking man out of the group spoke. His authoritative voice seemed to freeze everyone in their tracks.

"Jacob enough", a girl stepped forwards and immediately I saw similarities between her and the little girl, but her skin was pale white compared to the child's. She walked past him and scooped up the girl before stepping back to join the others.

"She helped me mommy", the child held out her leg for her mother to inspect. Mother? But how could that vampire be the child's mother when it wasn't one itself.

"Renesmee, you hurt yourself?", she removed the cloth and froze at the sight of blood. I watched her jaw clench. Everyone made a move towards her but she held up her hand swiftly, "I'm okay, I can handle it. Carlisle do you think you could get this cleaned up?"

The man who had defused the situation moments before nodded before taking the child off her and heading towards the house. I looked at her more closely and let out a small gasp of surprise, it was her, it was Bella. I'd only had pictures to compare her to but it was definitely her, but she was different. She was a vampire. I cast my eyes towards Jacob who still stood baring his teeth at me, at least he'd had the decency to stop growling.

_**Leave right now before I do something I regret.**_

I laughed inwardly, _**right like you didn't already act on that threat yesterday.**_

He eased up then, a flash of guilt crossing his eyes.

"You okay?"

I glanced up startled at the worried girl beside me, what was her name again? I'd met her before. Alice?

"Um yeah, fine", I said dusting myself off before letting her help me up. Jacob wasn't meant to be here. Why wasn't he patrolling with Sam? It'd be bad if the two parties found out I knew both of them.

"Jacob, I think it best if you leave for a while, we could all use some time to cool off", he cast his eyes towards the boy I recall being called Edward, giving him a glare before turning his eyes on me.

_**I don't know what you're up to but I'm going to end it, **_his words rang harshly in my head as he dashed off into the trees. It seemed the close friendship we once shared had now been crushed. The ties he felt to this family would never allow us to go back to how we were and the sudden realization of this left me empty.

"So I take it you're feeling better since the last time you were here", Edward said interrupting my thoughts as he too a step forwards. _**A thanks would have been nice instead of bolting the first chance you had.**_

"Yeah, thanks for having looked after me"

He looked at me oddly as if I'd just read his mind, which I had but he didn't know that.

"Why don't we head on in and have ourselves a much needed conversation", he gestured towards the house. I nodded my head as I followed the three vampires. Bella cast me a silent look before turning her attention to Edward, "I'm going to go check on her"

He nodded an understanding before she dashed off towards the house in front of us.

We all sat around the dining room table. Everyone sat staring at me warily. I chose to ignore the awkwardness and instead took this time to glance at my surroundings. I didn't have the chance to look around last time I was here but now that I did I was impressed. Most of the furnishings seemed modern and expensive, but there was the occasional antique.

"So are we going to talk or just sit around like mindless apes", the built boy said impatiently, I'd briefly caught a glimpse of him the last time I'd been here.

"Emmet", Edward warned. Emmet slumped back in his seat, arms crossed against his chest.

"I suppose we should start with introductions", he gestured around the room as he spoke each of their names, once he'd finished they all returned their attention to me.

"Alex"

"Well Alex, I'm sure you're aware of what we're wondering exactly"

I nodded, "Would it be alright if I asked a question first?", I directed my question at Edward as he seemed to be in charge at the moment.

"I suppose"

"That child..", I began but stopped mid sentence as I watched everyone tense, "Um, she's not a full vampire is she?"

All eyes turned to Edward to see what he would answer.

"Neither are you"

"So she's a half breed", I stated more than asked, I took their silence as a yes. A half breed like me? Surely this couldn't be a coincidence, was this what Arthos had sent me here for? I really wished he'd let me know what exactly he wanted, he hadn't gotten very far with explaining himself in his dream visits other than him wanting me to get close to the Cullen's.

"So you're half human too then?", Emmet spoke.

I sat in silence a moment, was it possible? Had they not caught on to my other half?

"Yes"

"You smell very much like one of those mutts down in La Push"

I glanced over at Emmet, "I uh, I've been staying down there with a friend"

He snorted, "_They_ be friends with someone even remotely related to what _we_ are? That's hard to believe"

I laughed outwardly but resented the fact that he had insulted them, "Yeah it's been problematic to say the least but he's been sticking out for me"

"Good to see we're all getting along", Carlisle entered the room suddenly interrupting us, Bella behind him with Renesmee in tow.

"This is Alex", Edward introduced me, "She's a half breed like Renesmee"

Bella looked at me, "You're parents, one of them was human?"

"I'm not sure which one, they passed away when I was very young. I'm afraid I can't remember them"

"How have you survived?", Alice chirped in also curious about my origins.

"I belong to a coven far north from here, they took me in and have been my family ever since"

Renesmee wiggled in Bella's arms impatiently, "Mommy"

Bella sighed, but smiled knowingly as she placed her daughter on the ground to roam freely. Every one of the Cullen's looked at her with adoration.

She stumbled towards me stopping short of a few steps as she glanced up, she reached her hand up to me. I started to reach out but stopped as I spotted the smile fade from Bella's face, "Renesmee no"

I looked at her strangely, what was so wrong with touching my hand? But Renesmee quickly withdrew her hand all the same.

Carlisle cleared his throat, taking away the attention on the child, "We'd love for you to stay for dinner. I'm sure we'd all like to hear more about you"

I glanced out the window and sure enough the whole day had already gone by, the sun had begun to set beyond the forest of trees surrounding the house.

I smiled at him, "I'd love to but I should be heading back, I already made dinner plans. But I would like to talk more. I haven't met another like me before", I finished as I glanced at Renesmee.

Carlisle nodded in understanding, "Perhaps tomorrow night then?"

"That would be great"

We said quick, slightly uncomfortable goodbyes before I dashed back towards La Push. The light had almost completely faded now. Instead of heading straight back to Paul's however, I made a detour and headed for the lighthouse.

I made my way to the top with ease and nestled myself in a sitting position against the wall. I needed to be alone with my thoughts for a while, and being around Paul didn't exactly give my brain the capacity to think all that well. What did all this mean? The dreams I'd been having and now this Renesmee thing? Clearly Arthos hadn't told me everything and the thought made me nervous. He'd never kept me in the dark like this before. I hadn't heard from him in a while, maybe something was wrong? My blood ran cold at the idea. What if something had happened back home? Not liking my train of thought I stood up and walked over to the railing, looking out at the vast emptiness that was the ocean. I'd always found a strange comfort in the darkness of night. It felt so much stiller than the daytime.

I heard footsteps make their way up the stone steps of the lighthouse. Their pace familiar, I stayed watching the sea. Once I heard them stop by the last step I turned around, "Sorry I borrowed your spot, I just needed a place to think. I'll leave"

Paul gave me a smile and it sent butterflies through my stomach, "No need, I can share"

I turned back around not wanting to let the butterflies multiply. He leaned against the railing beside me.

"So where've you been all day?"

I smiled, "Oh you know, around"

He chuckled lightly. A comfortable silence fell between us until he spoke again.

"Autumn starts next month, it's a shame, won't be as nice up here"

My hands tightened against the railing as I spotted Paul's hand inches from mine. I couldn't do this anymore, whatever _this _was. I had to know if I was the only one feeling these strange things.

I took a deep breath before letting it out in shaky sigh, "Paul?"

He glanced at me sideways, "Hm?"

I turned my eyes from his gaze and stared at my hands intensely, I pushed the butterflies down as far as I could before turning back to face him.

"What does this make you feel?", I said placing my hand on top of his, immediately feeling the familiar warm tingle it sent through me.

He stared down at our hands, "Um warm? You okay Al?"

I retracted my hand, "No, I'm not okay", I let out frustrated, "God, I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Paul reached out to place a hand on my shoulder, "Al what's-"

I dodged out of his arms reach, "This", I gestured to him, "I don't know what _this_ is"

"_T__his_ is Paul", he said gesturing to himself.

"I'm not trying to be funny here Paul", I said placing my hands back on the railing.

"Yeah, I can see that, so how about you tell me what you are trying to _be,_ cause I'm confused as hell right now"

I sighed, "Forget it"

Silence fell between us. I spotted Paul glance back down at his hand before forcing myself to concentrate on the black of the ocean below. I jumped at the sudden touch of his hand against mine.

"What do you feel?", he asked.

The tingles came back instantly and I had to swallow hard. I turned my face away. My mouth suddenly felt dry and heat rushed to my cheeks unwillingly. I tried to pull my hand back but that only resulted in him gripping tighter.

"Alex, look at me"

I bit my lip, this wasn't how I'd wanted this to go. I felt him shift and before I could counter him, he turned my face towards his.

My mouth hung half open not knowing what to say. His eyes pierced mine and it felt like I was about to melt. It was the first time he looked at me so intently, like he was _really _looking at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but words wouldn't surface. I felt my cheeks inflame more. I hit myself internally, knowing he'd break out with some snide remark any minute. But he didn't. He just watched me, never letting his eyes leave mine. His hand still held mine and the once welcomed warmth it brought, now felt like torture. I tried to pull my hand back again, but he refused to break his grip.

"Don't", he whispered, "don't pull away from me"

There was a longing in his eyes and fear that I hadn't seen before, the words had a hidden meaning I didn't catch. He used his free hand to brush a strand of hair out of my face.

"Whatever you're feeling right now", he began, "I feel it too" and he placed his lips against mine.

**A/N - Wooooooooo! Getting more lovey dovey now! Haha Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you all think. I'm planning to write in the unanswered imprint stuff you've all been wondering about in the next chapter or two so look forward to the big reveal! Keep those lovely reviews coming, I love hearing from you :)**

**xxx S.W**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

His lips brushed mine softly and I felt a wave of something I'd never felt before rush through every inch of my body. But before I had time to revel in whatever this new found pleasure Paul had exposed me to was, he pulled back.

My fingers automatically brushed themselves over my lips, as if they didn't believe what had happened actually did.

And when my eyes finally managed to meet his I felt it. He stood there, arm still holding mine, smiling.

I felt like this was all I was ever meant to feel. _He_ was all I was ever meant to feel. But the thought left me quickly and replaced itself with fear.

"No", the word whispered out of my mouth.

His smile suddenly faded, "no?"

Before I could say much else, let alone think this whole thing through a searing pain burned across my mind. I clenched my eyes shut and clung to Paul, burying my nails into his arms as I bent over in pain.

"Alex!", he held me to him so I wouldn't topple over.

"Please Paul don't fight it this time, I need answers and he won't give them to me unless I go"

"Alex I'm not going to let you go through this torture every time!", he raised his voice in both anger and panic.

I willed my eyes open to stare at his face, tears threatening to spill out.

"Please, let me go. I need to do this", before I could hear his answer to my pleas my world turned back. The last thing I heard was Paul calling my name.

My surroundings quickly changed to Arthos's familiar garden. He stood waiting in the center of it.

"You haven't come to me for a while", I stated bluntly.

He sighed, "No I haven't"

When he didn't explain further I opened my mouth again, "Why?"

He looked at me unamused, "Why? Are you seriously completely unaware of the answer to that question?"

I stared back blankly, completely at a loss of words, he was really angry. A sudden fear that he'd bring back a new batch of torture ran through me. But he eased his temper,

"You've disappointed me child. It seems that you're new environment has changed you"

I tensed slightly.

"You've befriended people that have made you weak, I'm no longer certain that the task I've set out for you can be done with you in this state"

"Arthos! I would never do anything to betray your trust. I can do this please! Don't let your faith in me falter now. I will do as you ask"

He looked at me, searching my eyes for the truth behind my words.

A tense pause later he finally spoke, "Very well Alexandria, I will give you a chance. You have never failed me so I will do as you ask"

"Then please, tell me what it is you sent me to Forks for. I've befriended the Cullen's as you've asked"

He nodded his head in approval, "Good, then once you have won them over completely, that is when you must take her"

"Take her?", I asked confused.

"The child, you must take the child and bring her to me"

I stood frozen. He wanted me to kidnap Reneesme? But why? Suddenly those thoughts left me and were replaced with what it would mean if I _was_ to do as he asked. I'd be betraying everyone that I had come to befriend, everyone that had come to trust me.

"Your confidence seems to be eluding you now"

"No!", I quickly spoke, not wanting him to see the doubt I held in my mind., "I can do this"

"I hope your promises don't fall empty. Do not betray me Alexandria for you will surly regret it"

A shiver ran down my spin, "I understand"

He nodded pleased at my reaction.

"There is one more thing I wish to ask you", I quickly cut in as I felt the dream fade.

"Ask your question"

I fought with myself whether or not I should mention the dreams I'd had, but soon came to a decision.

"I've been having these strange dreams lately"

He suddenly became much more alert, "What sort of dreams?"

"Well", I began hesitantly, "When I have these dreams, I'm not certain if they're _real_ or not. It's as if I'm replaying peoples memories"

He brought his finger to his chin in thought.

"When you have these dreams, are you asleep by yourself?"

My mind flashed to the two nights I'd been with Paul. It seemed Arthos didn't need an answer as he watched my face.

"You must stop this Alexandria, it will only bring you more trouble than it's worth"

The way he rushed his words almost seemed as if he were..._afraid_, but that couldn't be right. Right?

"Forget about your dreams and concentrate on your task. I will not tolerate news of your failure"

Before I could cut in another word, or questions as to why he was avoiding giving me answers, the garden faded and my world returned to black.

The cold darkness faded and was replaced by a calming warmth. A million thoughts rushed through my head. I couldn't feel this way about Paul, I wasn't _allowed_ to feel this way. What was I expecting? That finding out how he felt would give me an answer that just made all my other problems go away, that it would just make everything okay? Because it didn't, far from it. This could never happen I decided, for both of our sakes. I'd have to forget about whatever was going on here between us, and he would too. We came from different worlds and for the first time in my life the truth of that hurt.

I felt the calming warmth shift beneath me. Opening my eyes I realized that I was still on top of the lighthouse.

"You awake?"

I heard a tired, worried voice muffle into my hair. I suddenly noticed that I was on the ground, leaning against Paul who had wrapped me in his arms to keep me warm.

"You didn't leave"

His voice was suddenly more awake, "Of course I wouldn't leave, Al you passed out. You thought I'd just leave you here?"

I refused to move a muscle, scared that having my skin move against his would send those forbidden tingles through me again. I could feel his light breathing as his chest moved against my body.

I wish I could have reveled in the feeling of his arms wrapped around me, but I didn't give myself the privilege. I shoved myself away from him in a quick jerking motion, surprising both of us by my change of attitude.

"This", I said gesturing between us as I got back to my feet, but paused as I glanced at him still on the floor. The next words I said, were words I knew would hurt us both, "What I said before, lets just forget it okay. Just forget everything"

Paul's eyes hardened as he stood up, his height letting him tower over me, "What is it exactly that you want me to forget?"

He took a step towards me as I automatically countered it with a step back.

"The fact that you brought up this whole 'feelings' thing or that I kissed you and we both felt something"

I looked at the ground, not wanting to see the blazing anger in his eyes any longer.

The mention of the kiss brought back the overwhelming memory of how perfect his lips felt against mine.

I didn't know what to do other than utter a whisper of an apology.

He just stood there in silence, his anger radiating off his body. I was surprised he was able to control his temper the way he was acting.

"That's it then, this is how you want to leave it?", he asked through clenched teeth.

I looked down not being able to say it straight to his face because I was afraid he'd see the lie in my eyes.

"Yes"

There was a short pause before he spoke again, "Fine", and the next time I look up he was gone. He had left, taking along with him what was left of my human heart.

I made my way back to the reserve, staying clear of Paul's house and instead heading towards Jacob's, thinking that I could handle Jacob's anger more than Paul's at the moment. The lights in the house were still off, indicating he hadn't come home yet. I sat on his front steps hugging my legs to my body. How had things gotten so messed up? I don't know how long I sat there mulling to myself before I heard footsteps approaching.

"What are you doing here?", Jacob asked coldly.

"I want to apologize", I began, but he walked past me attempting to get into his house, an attempt to avoid me I was sure.

I stopped him mid step by placing my hand on his arm, "Please Jacob...", my voice came out in a pained whisper.

He paused.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I honestly didn't know that Charlie was unaware Bella was back"

"How did you know she was back in the first place?"

"You remember when I disappeared for that short time? Well, the Cullen's were the ones that found me"

A moment passed as Jacob decided what to do with this new information. He must have come to some sort of forgiveness or understanding as he took a seat beside me on the steps. He sighed brushing his hand through his hair.

"I guess I should have let you explain before going off at you like that. I'm sorry too", he gave me a sideward smile. I smiled back, glad that for the time being I could enjoy his friendship a little longer before having to give it up completely by doing as Arthos asked.

"Can I ask you a favor?", I suddenly asked.

""I guess", he looked at me warily.

"Would you mind if I possible crashed at yours tonight?"

He gave me a knowing look, "You and Paul get into another fight?"

"Something like that", I said thinking back to how much anguish I'd seen on Paul's face a short time ago. I had a feeling this fight wasn't going to ease up like it usually did between us.

"We'll I'm sure you guys will sort it out in no time. Paul's been much better ever since you've been around", Jacob stated.

I glanced at him sideways, "What do you mean?"

He rested his head on his knees as he brought his legs up as I had done, "Well, he hasn't really lost his temper at all in the last week. I mean even when he gets angry, it's like he's learned to control his temper"

I thought back to the time I'd spent with Paul realizing that what he had said was true. He hadn't once lost his temper and transformed like he had the first time I'd met him.

"Come on", Jacob said suddenly standing and holding out a hand for me to take, "it's getting late. How about we call it a night. You can help me out in the garage tomorrow if you still don't feel like facing Paul"

I smiled grabbing his hand, "I'd like that", and somehow the night ended a little better than I'd thought, even though everything that had happened at the lighthouse still brought me waves of sadness whenever I found my mind wandering back to it. Before long however exhaustion took over and I fell asleep, holding my fingers to my lips, trying to remember the only truthful bliss I'd felt in the past months.

I woke the next day to find that I'd slept longer than usual. Jacob was no where to be found and one glance at the kitchen clock told me that he'd probably been up hours before me. I quickly headed over to the garage, quiet music drawing me nearer, indicating that he was indeed there. I walked in to find Jacob singing to himself off tune as he lay underneath the front of a badly beaten up car.

"Anymore off tune singing and I think my ears might bleed", I joked.

He pulled himself out from underneath the car, "Well good morning to you too sleepy head", it was like our fight had never happened. Like I had the old Jacob back.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked tired"

I took a seat over by the worn out couch Jacob had pushed against the far wall. He went back to working on the car.

"What happened to the bike you were working on for Paul?", saying his name sent a wave of hurt through me that I didn't expect.

"I finished that a while back, you didn't notice that he'd sold his car?"

Now that he mentioned it, the truck had been missing from Paul's driveway for a while.

"While we're on the subject of Paul, I've heard rumors floating around this fine morning"

I perked up in interest, cursing myself that it was so hard to not think about him.

"What rumors?", I asked despite knowing that this topic could only make me feel worse than I already was.

"Well, seems like he might have gotten a little sick"

"He's sick?", I said slightly alarmed.

Jacob laughed, "Not that kind of sick, I meant love sick. Seems he might have finally found his imprint"

My whole body froze, I held my breath at knowing what his words meant. It had to be a rumor, this couldn't be happening. But at the back of my mind I heard Arthos voice, _this is good, now you won't have to worry about getting too attached. _I ignored it as a new found pain seeped itself through me. It took a moment for me to find my voice, and even then it came out as a weak whisper.

"Do you know who?"

Secretly, almost praying I hoped that the name he was about to speak would be mine even after all that Paul and I had gone through last night. But deep down I knew that if it had been so, Paul wouldn't have dismissed me so easily as he had. He would have fought. I knew what imprinting meant for someone of the wolf pack, and what he'd felt with me couldn't have measured up to what he felt with his imprint.

I felt something wet against the skin of my hand, reaching up to my face I realized that they were my tears. I'd never cried before. Not for anyone. I didn't know what I was more shocked at.

Jacob's voice suddenly interrupted my inner turmoil.

"Not sure, but I heard it happened during his and Embry's morning patrol. They came across a family camping or something. Can't believe it, I mean who in their right mind would be able to put up with Paul? I'm really interested to see what kind of girl she is, I mean she must be something right?"

I didn't reply, instead I stood silently and walked out of the garage leaving Jacob unaware of my absence.

This was what I wanted wasn't it? I'd made my decision last night that things could never work between us, but the thought of him being meant for someone else tore at my heart no matter how hard I tried to suppress it. _You've become weak_. Arthos was right. I couldn't stay here anymore. The only way to forget this pain and get rid of this person I had become was to leave. I'd find somewhere else to stay while getting close to the Cullen's, maybe they'd even take me in.

Looking up I realized I'd been letting my feet wonder on their own, I'd walked straight to the place I told myself I'd have to leave.

I hadn't travelled to Forks with much but I did want to take with me what I'd brought. I stepped inside, prepared to grab the few things I owned and get out of there, never having to see him again. But fate was a cruel thing, it never had been easy on me.

I opened the door to find Paul just having come out of his room. His eyes hardened at he spotted me.

"I'm just here to take my things", I said quickly breaking eye contact and walking to the couch to gather what was mine, trying to spend the least amount of time around him as I could. The pain intensified tenfold at having seen him and I knew the tears would come back if I stayed much longer.

Paul let out a humorless laugh, "So you're running away again, typical, it's what you're good at after all"

I ignored him, concentrating on watching my hands rather than on his words.

"God you're a real piece of work you know that!", he said suddenly retching my arm free of the things I'd been picking up.

"Let me go!", I begged.

"You're just taking the easy way out again! You know what I don't even care!", he said suddenly letting it drop.

"Of course you wouldn't now, you've got your imprint", I voiced my thoughts before I could stop them.

He froze, "Where did you hear that?"

"Jacob", I said shortly. I sidestepped him quickly feeling tears threaten my eyes as I made my way to his room remembering I'd left my jumper in there. Halfway down the hallway I felt my arm being pulled back again.

I held my head low, hiding my face.

"Huh, so that's it. Yeah I imprinted, does that make you happy? Knowing that I won't be a problem for you anymore? That I can just lay my feelings on someone else and you don't have to be bothered by them?"

I couldn't keep my feelings bottled up anymore, "You think it makes me happy knowing that last night meant absolutely nothing to you now that you've found your imprint?", I spat out glaring at him before I could stop myself.

I felt Paul tense as he spotted my face, I didn't care anymore if he saw me, this was after all the last time that he would and I decide that I might as well let everything out before I went.

"Well, I hope you're happy that you can move on in a heartbeat and forget about whatever this stupid thing we had was", I struggled out of his reach and decided that my jumper wasn't worth it anymore.

As I tried to rush back down the hallway towards the door, Paul suddenly pulled me back, trapping me against the wall as he blocked me in with his arms.

"You're driving me insane with your constant contradictions. You say one thing then you say another! Which is it Alex! What is it that you're really feeling?"

I struggled to break free, not understanding why my answer even mattered to him now that he'd found his soulmate. The soulmate that wasn't me.

"Just forget it Paul! It doesn't matter anymore okay! We can just move on and live our lives the way we were before we got caught up in all this mess"

"No, we can't", Paul said sternly.

I looked at him in disbelief, "Paul! You imprinted! Do you know what that means? You found your damn soulmate! You found the person that you're fated to be with!"

"I know that!"

"Then I don't understand why you aren't letting this go! Just let me go and don't make this harder than it already is...", my voice suddenly growing weak again, not knowing how much longer I could bare with the pain this was etching into my heart.

We both fell silent.

"Screw fate"

Before I could react to Paul's words his lips crashed against mine hard. I struggled against him in surprise. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? But before long all thought left me. He pushed his tongue into my mouth intrusively as he shoved me harder against the wall. Our bodies so close together it was hard to breath.

My hands, suddenly out of my control clung to his hair and pulled his face closer to mine, returning his kiss with just as much passion as he'd been kissing me. He grabbed my waist roughly lifting me as I automatically wrapped my legs around him. His hand brushed bare skin as my shirt rose with the intensity of our touching. It felt like my whole body was on fire. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath, it was like I wasn't even in control of my own body.

He suddenly broke our kiss and moved his lips down to my neck, sending new waves of pleasure through me. I let out a soft moan and felt his lips smile against my skin as I wrapped my legs tighter around him.

"Alex", he whispered my name and it sent shivers through me. His lips left my skin and I groaned at the sudden cold that replaced his warm touch. He leaned his head against mine out of breath just as much as I was. We let our heavy breathing fill the silence as we felt our heartbeats calm.

"I don't believe in fate Alex", his voice spoke softly. I stayed as I was, pressed up against him, confused at his words. Knowing that no matter how much he thought he could fight against his imprint he couldn't. No one could fight against fate. Just like I couldn't fight against mine. I would take Reneesme and betray everyone.

But I let myself believe Paul's words despite myself.

He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes, "I may have imprinted, but that doesn't mean I have to love her"

I let out a humorless laugh, "Yes it does Paul, that's exactly what it means", I stared into his eyes seriously, feeling my eyes begin to water again.

He leaned in whispering his next words, "Well I believe in choices", his warm breath tickled against my ear, and hearing his next words I felt myself cling to him tighter, "And I'm choosing to love you instead"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for the lovely reviews last chapter! I know this chapter is shorter than the last few but I made up what fails in that department with more Paul and Alex moments. Hope y'all liked it! Please review! ;)**

**- S.W**


End file.
